overcoming obstacles
by KKlug
Summary: Dean wurde als Kleinkind von John und Mary Winchester adoptiert, da sie dachten keine eigenen Kinder bekommen zu können. Vier Jahre später wurde Mary überraschend schwanger und Sam kam auf die Welt. Sam und Dean liebten und stritten sich wie alle Geschwister, bis der 16jährige Sam eine mehr als anregende Schulstunde und danach viele Fragen an den Älteren hatte.
1. Chapter 1

Autor: KKlug

Haupt-Charaktere: Familie Winchester und ein paar Supernatural Charaktere, hauptsächlich Sam und Dean

Plot:  
Dean wurde als Kleinkind von John und Mary Winchester adoptiert, da sie dachten keine eigenen Kinder bekommen zu können. Vier Jahre später wurde Mary überraschend schwanger und Sam kam auf die Welt. John und Mary liebten und behandelten ihre Jungs immer gleichwertig und ließen sie als Brüder aufwachsen. Obwohl sie kein Geheimnis aus der Adoption machten, beide Kinder wussten bescheid. Sam und Dean liebten und stritten sich wie alle Geschwister, bis der 16jährige Sam eine mehr als anregende Schulstunde und danach viele Fragen an den Älteren hatte.

Spoiler: Nein, man sollte nur die Figuren der Serie kennen. Dann tut man sich vielleicht etwas leichter.  
Rating: P18/Slash  
Disclaimer: Charaktere sowie Rahmen dieser FF gehören 'the CW'

Eigentlich nicht das was ich vor hatte zu posten, aber die Idee hat mir keine Ruhe gelassen und so hab ich angefangen zu tippen.  
Es wird nicht so lange und ausführlich, aber was Kleines zum Mitlesen für jeden der Lust dazu hat.

Freue mich natürlich über jede Art von Rückmeldung und werde versuchen auch immer zu antworten.

Kapitel 01

„Dean?"  
Sam sah vorsichtig in das Zimmer des Älteren und musste bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot automatisch lächeln. Dean Winchester lag mit dem Rücken auf seinem Bett, hatte die Arme und Beine weit von sich gespreizt und hörte mit einem seligen Lächeln Musik aus seinem MP3-Player.

Langsam ging Sam auf ihn zu und als ob er die Anwesenheit des Jüngeren gespürt hatte öffnete Dean seine Augen. „Hey Süßer, was gibt´s?" wollte er wissen und nahm seine Ohrstöpsel ab. Sam legte sich selbstverständlich neben ihn aufs Bett und sah ihn an.

„Wir hatten heute Sexualunterricht" fing er an. Dean richtete sich etwas auf. „Ja und?" „Ich, naja es hat mich irgendwie angemacht" gab der Jüngere zu. Dean fing an zu lachen. „Glaub mir, dass geht jedem so. Stimme des Lehrers aus und Kopfkino an." Sam schüttelte aber leicht den Kopf. „Das Thema war Homosexualität. Liebe zwischen zwei Männern."

Deans Lachen erstarb. „Was willst du damit sagen?" wollte er wissen. „Ach komm schon Dean. Du bist einer der Beliebtesten, spielst Football, hast gute Noten und bist ganz nebenbei offiziell schwul. Zu wem soll ich denn jetzt bitte sonst gehen?" quengelte Sam.

Der Ältere seufzte und sah sein Gegenüber an. „Okay. Was willst du wissen?" „Ich will wissen wie es ist" meinte Sam. „Sex?" vergewisserte sich Dean und Sam nickte. „Sex mit einem Mann oder einer Frau?" fragte Dean weiter. Der Jüngere sah ihn überrascht an. „Du hast auch mit Frauen geschlafen?"

Dean lachte amüsiert. „Ja Sammy. Warum nicht? Ich hab keine Beziehung, bin jung und wollte wissen wie auch das ist." „Und?" wollte Sam wissen. „Für einen Dreier okay, aber sonst find ich es mit Männern einfach besser und intensiver" erklärte der Ältere. „Wow" meinte Sam nur.

Dean rückte näher und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. „Du wolltest es wissen und wenn ich schon mit dir darüber reden soll dann auch ehrlich und direkt. Aber was mir gefällt muss deshalb nicht für dich so sein." Sam nickte und fing an auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen.

„Was ist?" wollte Dean wissen. „Zeig es mir" kam es leise von Sam und Dean entgleisten alle Gesichtszüge.

„Du, was? Ich soll dir, nein, auf gar keinen Fall. Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage" wehrte Dean sofort ab und stand auf. „Warum nicht? Ich vertrau dir mehr als sonst jemanden und weiß du würdest nichts tun was ich nicht möchte oder was mir weh tut."

Dean schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und setzte sich wieder neben den Jüngeren. „Erstens bist du mein kleiner Bruder und zweitens bist du noch so verdammt jung. Jeder der dich in meinem Alter falsch anschauen würde, egal ob Mann oder Frau, bräuchte danach einen guten Arzt." Sam rutschte wieder näher und sah Dean mit großen Augen an. „Die Brudersache gilt nicht und das weißt du auch."

Dean lächelte. „Egal was auf meiner Geburtsurkunde steht. Mum und Dad sind die einzigen Eltern die ich kenne. Ich hab gesehen wie du in Mums Bauch gewachsen bist und ich war der Erste der dir das Fläschchen gegeben hat. Ich hab mir geschworen immer auf dich aufzupassen und das mach ich gerade. Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf" erklärte er.

„Du hast aber versprochen immer für mich da zu sein" meinte Sam. „Das bin ich auch. Sammy, Süßer. Du kannst mich echt alles fragen und ich gebe dir eine ehrliche Antwort wenn ich es kann." Sam sah auf seine Finger, mit denen er nervös spielte.

Ihre Mutter rief unten nach ihnen und Sam stand auf. Dean griff nach dem Arm des Jüngeren und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Denk nicht einmal mehr daran. Das wird nicht passieren" sagte er ernst. Sam nickte nur und ging.

Während des Abendessens sah Sam den Älteren immerzu von der Seite her an und saß auch viel näher als sonst neben ihm. „Was soll das?" zischte Dean so leise wie möglich.

„Ich will dich" meinte Sam todernst. Der Blonde verschluckte sich und stand hustend auf. „Mitkommen" befahl er und ging voraus. Sam folgte ihm und ihre Eltern sahen ihnen kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

Als Sam die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte wurde er an die Wand gedrückt und sah in Deans funkelnde Augen. „Ich dachte du hättest mich verstanden" meinte er. „Verstanden schon, aber das heißt nicht das es mir gefallen muss" erklärte der Jüngere.

„Hör auf damit" kam es auffordernd von Dean und er rückte ein Stück ab. Im dem Moment kam John dazu, um nachzusehen was los war. „Alles in Ordnung bei euch?" wollte er wissen. Die Brüder sahen sich an und nickten. „Dann kommt wieder rein und esst weiter. Wo sind denn eure Manieren geblieben?" meinte der Älteste und machte eine Geste Richtung Küche.

Sam und Dean setzten sich zurück an den Tisch und versuchten die Blicke ihrer Eltern zu ignorieren. Nachdem sie beim Abräumen geholfen hatten verschwand jeder für sich in sein Zimmer.

Dean überlegte ob er sich ein Zimmer am Campus seines Colleges nehmen sollte, denn die Sache mit Sam gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Er hatte nur keine Ahnung wie er das erklären sollte, denn es war nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde entfernt. Grübelnd legte er sich auf den weichen Teppich neben seinem Bett und schaltete die Musikanlage ein. So konnte er schon immer am Besten nachdenken.

Sam setzte sich frustriert an seinen Laptop. Er wusste es war nicht richtig Dean so zu bedrängen, aber er wollte ihn wirklich. Er konnte sich niemand Anderes vorstellen mit dem er zusammen sein wollte. Ihm war nicht ganz klar wie weit die Gefühle für den Älteren gingen, aber aus seinen Gedanken bekam er ihn einfach nicht.

Als sein Lehrer heute eine Stunde über Liebe und Sex zwischen zwei Männern sprach, dachte er nur an Dean. Als der Laptop endlich hochgefahren war öffnete er ein Forum für minderjährige Homosexuelle und meldete sich an.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Sam nur in Boxershorts neben Dean im Badezimmer und der musste feststellen das sein Kleiner schon ganz schön erwachsen wirkte. Dieser Gedanke machte ihn nervös und so flüchtete er aus dem gemeinsamen Bad.

Sam, dem die Reaktion natürlich nicht entgangen war fing an zu lächeln. Er hatte es zwar nicht absichtlich gemacht, aber das Ergebnis gefiel ihm.

Nach dem Mittagessen wollte John wissen was die Jungs am Nachmittag vor hatten. „Ich wasch den Impala" kam es von Dean. Der Wagen war Deans ganzer Stolz. Dafür hatte er drei Jahre lang in den Sommerferien gejobbt und bei seinen Eltern Schulden gemacht. Das Auto aber war es ihm wert und er hegte und pflegte ihn liebevoll.

„Ich helfe dir" meinte Sam.  
„Was? Nein!" rief Dean sofort.  
„Bitte Dean. Seit du auf dem College bist verbringen wir so wenig Zeit miteinander" bettelte Sam und setzte seinen schon früh geübten Dackelblick auf.

„Dean, was spricht denn dagegen?" mischte sich nun auch Mary ein. Der Blonde gab auf. „Okay, von mir aus." Sam sprang auf. „Ich zieh mich um" rief er und lief in sein Zimmer.

Dean holte das Putzzeug aus der Garage. Als Sam auf ihn zukam blieb ihm fast die Luft weg. ´Na super´ dachte er sich und sah den Jüngeren finster an. „Sind dir die Klamotten ausgegangen?" wollte er wissen und wand sich ab.

Sam trug eine extrem knapp geschnittene Jean, die recht hüftig saß und sonst nichts. „Was ist? Es hat 30°C im Schatten und du bist ein Sklaventreiber. Da zieh ich doch nicht mehr an" meinte er und zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern.

„Ja, ja. Du kannst ihn abspritzen und ich shampooniere" bestimmte Dean und mischte das Seifenwasser. Sam nickte, nahm den Schlauch und drehte das Wasser auf. Schweigend fing er an den Wagen vom ersten Schmutz zu befreien während Dean hinter ihm schon mit einem weichen Schwamm nacharbeitete.

Schon nach ein paar Minuten wurde die Stille Sam zu viel und er richtete den Wasserstrahl auf den Älteren. Dean schrie erschrocken auf und stand kerzengerade vor ihm. „Bist du wahnsinnig? Soll ich einen Herzinfarkt bekommen? Das Wasser ist scheißkalt" rief er und fuchtelte mit den Händen herum.

Sam lächelte ihn nur an und spritzte sich einmal mit geschlossenen Augen von oben bis unten selbst ab. Bei dem Anblick verschlug es Dean sofort die Sprache.

„Ich finde es gar nicht so kalt und du hast ausgesehen als ob du eine Abkühlung brauchst" erklärte der Jüngere, während das Wasser von ihm abperlte. Dean knurrte ihn in Ermangelung seines Wortschatzes einmal an und zog sich das nasse Shirt über den Kopf.

Nun schnappte Sam kurz nach Luft und starrte den Älteren an. „Sammy, aufwachen, weiter, Autowaschen, los" grinste er. Irgendwie gefiel ihm die offenkundige Bewunderung des Jüngeren, auch wenn ihn dieser Gedanke mehr als beunruhigte.

Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd beobachtete er wie Sam das Wasser wieder auf den Wagen spritzte und biss sich auf die Lippen.

Nach fast zwei Stunden, in denen Beide fast ohne zu sprechen gearbeitet hatten glänzte der Impala in der Sonne. Sam und Dean lagen daneben im Gras und tranken eisgekühlte Limonade. „Was machst du nächstes Wochenende?" wollte Sam wissen.

„Ich hab noch nichts vor, warum?"  
„Gehen wir ins Kino?"  
Dean setzte sich auf und sah den Jüngeren ernst an. „Was erhoffst du dir davon?"  
„Nichts. Nur das wir wieder einmal etwas gemeinsam machen" meinte Sam, ohne den Blick abzuwenden.

Sein Körper stand gerade unter Starkstrom und er bemühte sich verzweifelt das nicht zu zeigen. „Okay. Ich lass es einfach mal darauf ankommen" entschied Dean und legte sich wieder hin. Da beide auf dem Rücken lagen und in den Himmel schauten konnten sie das Lächeln auf den Lippen des jeweils Anderen nicht sehen.


	2. Chapter 2

Die nächsten Tage wich Sam nicht von Deans Seite. Er war immer in dessen Nähe. Dean war kurz vorm Durchdrehen, denn ständig wurde er mehr oder weniger auffällig berührt. Sam trieb ihn an den Rand seiner Selbstbeherrschung.

Der Jüngere kannte ihn einfach viel zu gut und wusste so genau was er tun musste um ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. „Sam! Verdammt was tust du?" schrie er ihn an, als dieser sich gerade an ihn schmiegte.

„Ich brauche da oben ein Glas und du stehst im Weg" erklärte Sam. „Warte bis ich hier weg bin" meinte Dean und versuchte sich zu befreien. „Aber ich hab Durst." „Okay gut. Ich bin schon weg" fauchte Dean und stürmte nach Draußen. Als er sich in seinen Wagen setzte schloss er die Augen und atmete tief durch. Keine zwei Minuten später ging die Beifahrertüre auf und Sam stieg neben ihm ein.

„Was machst du hier?" wollte er wissen.  
Dean sah ihn an. „Bitte Sammy steig aus.  
" Warum?" fragte der Jüngere.

„Ganz ehrlich? Ich brauch eine Pause um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Du machst deine Sache gut, viel zu gut. Aber ich kann es einfach nicht. Du bist mein kleiner Bruder und ich will einfach nicht mehr in dir sehen. Also bitte steig wieder aus und lass mir etwas Zeit um durchzuatmen" antwortete Dean ehrlich.

„Okay" meinte Sam und stieg aus den Wagen. Er war erschüttert zu sehen wie Dean sich quälte. Das wollte er nicht, nicht so. Hinter sich hörte er wie der Impala davonfuhr und ging zurück ins Haus. An seinem Laptop loggte er sich wieder in das Forum ein. ´Hey Leute. Ich glaube ich hab Mist gebaut´, tippte er und seufzte frustriert.

Dean fuhr lange einfach nur durch die Gegend. Seine Gedanken waren einzig und alleine bei Sam. Der Jüngere machte ihn verrückt und er kam sich dabei furchtbar schäbig vor. Nachdem er einem Lastwagen an einer Kreuzung die Vorfahrt genommen hatte fuhr er in eine Seitenstraße und hielt an.

Wütend schlug er auf das Lenkrad ein und schrie in den Wagen. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte sah er sich vorsichtig um. „Sorry Baby" entschuldigte er sich beim Impala und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zurück nach Hause.

Da es schon sehr spät war lagen alle im Bett und er schlich sich hinein. Nachdem er im Bad war ging er leise zu Sams Zimmertür. Da er dahinter nichts mehr hörte öffnete er sie und ging durch.

Sam hatte ihn gehört und stellte sich schlafend. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und er bemühte sich ruhig zu atmen.

Dean trat neben das Bett und sah auf ihn hinab. Vorsichtig strich er dem Jüngeren durchs Haar. „Ach mein Süßer" murmelte er und wollte sich wieder zurückziehen.

Sam hielt es nicht länger aus und machte sich bemerkbar. Ruhig versuchte er Deans Blick einzufangen. Zuerst wollte der Ältere erschrocken weggehen, besann sich dann aber doch anders und erwiderte Sams Blick. Stumm sahen sie sich in die Augen.

Dean seufzte leise.  
„Es tut mir leid" flüsterte Sam. „Muss es nicht. Mach dir keine Gedanken, schlaf gut Sammy" lächelte Dean gezwungen und wand sich ab. Schnell griff Sam nach ihm und zog ihn zurück. „Bleib hier. Bleib bei mir Dean. Sonst nichts, einfach nur schlafen" bat er.

Dean rang mit sich, nickte dann aber. Es war zu spät, Sam hatte ihn und er musste herausfinden wie weit die Sache gehen würde. „Rutsch rüber" meinte er leise und schlüpfte zu dem Jüngeren unter die Decke.

Sofort rutschte Sam an ihn ran und kuschelte sich dazu. Dean schlang seine Arme um ihn und ruhig schliefen sie ein. Das John in der Nacht aus Sorge um Dean aufstand und aus reiner Gewohnheit auch in Sams Zimmer schaute bekamen sie nicht mit.

Auch das John seine Frau weckte und die Beiden ein ernstes Gespräch führten, verschliefen sie friedlich Arm in Arm.

Am nächsten Morgen sprach niemand die Nacht an und Dean fuhr Sam zur Schule. „Holst du mich auch wieder ab?" wollte der Jüngere wissen. Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich komme heute erst spät. Sorry." „Ist gut" meinte Sam und stieg aus.

Sofort kamen seine Freunde auf ihn zu und er konnte Dean nur noch kurz zulächeln, bevor dieser davonfuhr. Wieder Erwarten war er weder aufgewühlt, noch verwirrt. Er fühlte sich einfach nur gut, zufrieden und ausgeschlafen.

Dean hatte beschlossen den Tag über nicht mehr nachzudenken. Obwohl eigentlich nichts passiert war hatte er eine Grenze überschritten und das war auch nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen.

Als Sam am Nachmittag nach Hause kam saß überraschenderweise Mary am Küchentisch und wartete auf ihn. „Mum? Was machst du denn hier?" rief er erschrocken. Mary lächelte ihn liebevoll an. „Setz dich doch bitte kurz zu mir. Ich möchte mit dir reden" meinte sie.

Sam bekam sofort ein schlechtes Gefühl. „Ist was passiert? Hab ich was angestellt?" wollte er wissen und setzte sich zu seiner Mutter. „Ich weiß nicht. Sag du es mir. Wie geht's dir? Was macht die Schule? Was macht die Liebe? Wir haben uns schon lange nicht unterhalten."

Skeptisch sah Sam sie an. „Wo sind die Kekse und die Milch? Sorry Mum aber ich bin keine 8 Jahre mehr, dass ich nach der Schule zu dir komme und dir von meinem Tag erzähle. Was ist hier los?"

Mary zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern. „Du kannst dich doch trotzdem mit mir unterhalten." „Danke Mum ich passe. Es ist alles in Ordnung und es geht mir gut. Im Moment gibt es nichts zu erzählen. Ich bin dann oben wenn du mich brauchst."

Sie sah ihrem Jüngeren nach. Das war nicht so gelaufen wie erhofft, aber was hatte sie sich auch gedacht? Das Sam ihr erzählte was Dean letzte Nacht in seinem Bett verloren hatte? Sie wollte ihre Ahnung nicht wahrhaben und beschloss ihre Söhne im Auge zu behalten.

Dean war nach seiner letzten Vorlesung mit ein paar Kommilitonen noch etwas trinken gegangen. Ihm war klar das Sam auf ihn wartete, aber er wusste nicht wie er sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte.

Er verpasste das Abendessen und ignorierte die Anrufe auf seinem Handy. Als er spät auf dem Vorhof parkte sah er Sam schon aus der Haustür kommen. „Mann Dean, wo warst du? Dad ist auf 180 und Mum rennt vor Sorge um dich im Kreis."

Er sah den Älteren bedrückt an. „Wenn du wegen mir nicht nach Hause gekommen bist und unsere Anrufe weggedrückt hast sollten wir darüber reden, aber mach so was nicht. Bitte Dean."

Der Blonde nickte. „Ja wir sollten reden, aber nicht jetzt gleich. Ich bin ja da und es geht mir gut. Dad beruhigt sich schon wieder und Mum auch. Aber wir beide müssen dringend klären was da zwischen uns ist. Wartest du in meinem Zimmer auf mich?"

Sam nickte. „Mach ich. Lass dir Zeit, ich lauf nicht weg." „Das denke ich mir" lächelte Dean und ging am dem Jüngeren vorbei ins Haus. Während John und Mary ihn erneut auf die Regeln des Hauses hinwiesen und ihn ermahnten ging Sam nach oben und legte sich mit einem Buch auf Deans Bett.

Er merkte erst das er eingenickt war, als Dean ihn sanft an der Schulter berührte. „Sorry" murmelte Sam und setzte sich auf. Dean setzte sich ihm gegenüber im Schneidersitz hin und sah ihn an. „Du hast gewonnen" sagte er ruhig, ohne den Blick abzuwenden. „Gewonnen? Und was?" wollte Sam etwas verwirrt wissen.

Dean sprang auf und lief neben dem Bett hin und her während er sich die Haare raufte. „Du gehst mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich will das nicht. Ich will meinen kleinen Bruder wieder haben der langsam erwachsen wird. Den ich aufziehen und dem ich helfen kann wenn er mich braucht. Ich will dich nicht so sehen wie ich es tue. Das macht mich wahnsinnig" kam es heftig von ihm.

Sam schluckte, stand auf und ging auf den Älteren zu. Dean sah ihn verzweifelt an. „Du sollst nur mein kleiner Bruder sein und sonst nichts" flüsterte er. „Aber du bist nicht nur mein großer Bruder für mich. Du bist mehr Dean" erwiderte Sam.

Unbewusst waren sie immer näher zusammengerückt und standen nun dicht voreinander. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann" gab Dean zu bedenken, ohne aber den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu vergrößern.

„Darf ich was probieren?" fragte Sam.  
Dean ahnte was kam und sein Herzschlag stieg bedenklich an. Obwohl alles in ihm schrie Sam jetzt stehen zu lassen und zu gehen nickte er leicht. Sam kam näher und küsste ihn hauchzart.

Dean verfluchte sich innerlich als er begann den Kuss zögerlich zu erwidern. Dem Jüngeren blieb die Luft weg. Es war nicht sein erster Kuss, aber jeder andere verblasste neben diesem. „Dean" hauchte er und drängte sich näher an den Blonden.

Seinen Namen so aus Sams Mund zu hören brachte Dean wieder zurück in die Realität und er löste sich. „Nein das geht nicht. Ich kann nicht" meinte er und ging zum Fenster, aus dem er raus sah. Sam hielt bewusst Abstand. Er kannte Dean gut genug um zu wissen das dieser nun keine Nähe wollte.

„Willst du wirklich nur mein Bruder sein?" wollte er wissen. Dean sah ihn an. „Ich sollte nur dein Bruder sein wollen Sam. Ich weiß nicht warum und wie, aber du machst mich verrückt. Alles an dir. Dabei hat sich doch nichts geändert. Du bist mein Bruder und zu jung. Basta und aus."

„Ich will mehr von dir und das weißt du. Ich bin in meinem Zimmer" meinte Sam leise aber bestimmt und ging. Dean wartete bis er weg war und ging dann zu seinem Bett. Dort schlug er so lange auf die Kissen und Matratze ein bis er völlig ausgepowert auf diese fiel. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, aber er wusste Sam war im Moment zu viel für ihn.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean griff nach seinem Telefon und rief seinen besten Freund an. „Hey Cas, hast du ein paar Tage Platz für mich?" Castiel hatte keine Probleme damit seine Studentenwohnung mit Dean zu teilen.

Der Blonde packte ein paar Sachen ein und ging nach unten zu seinen Eltern. „Ich bin ein paar Tage bei Cas. Anna und er haben sich gestritten und ihr wisst ja wie sensibel er da ist" erklärte er.

Castiels Beziehung hatte schon öfters als Ausrede dafür gedient wenn Dean eine Auszeit vom Winchester-Familienleben brauchte. Nur war diese für ihn noch nie so nötig wie im Moment.

Zu Sam ging er bewusst nicht mehr, denn er wusste nicht ob er dann noch gehen konnte. Aber er wusste, er brauchte Abstand um wieder klar denken zu können.

Castiel öffnete seine Tür und sah seinen Freund total neben sich davor stehen. „Okay, also Anna und ich haben wohl wieder gestritten. Du kommst aber nur rein wenn du mir erzählst was los ist" meinte er. Er wusste das Dean seine Beziehung öfter als Ausrede nahm und machte sich mit seiner Freundin regelmäßig darüber lustig.

Dean nickte und ging an ihm vorbei. Der Schwarzhaarige holte zwei Flaschen Bier und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Dean folgte ihm und atmete kurz durch. „Ich halte es zu Hause gerade nicht aus. Sam macht mich verrückt."

„Habt ihr Streit?"  
Dean schüttelte den Kopf und erzählte von den letzten Tagen. Castiel sah ihn lange an. „Du kannst ihm nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen. Außerdem würde das meiner Meinung nach nichts bringen. Er wäre trotzdem noch hier drinnen" meinte er und deutete auf Deans Kopf.

„Ich könnte mit irgendwem was anfangen und den als meinen neuen Freund präsentieren. Vielleicht verliert Sam dann das Interesse" überlegte er laut und bekam von seinen Gegenüber einen Schlag auf den Oberarm dafür.

„Schätzt du Sam wirklich so ein und willst du das?" wollte Cas wissen. Dean verneinte und lehnte sich zurück. „Verdammt. Das ist nicht richtig. Ich bin der Ältere, ich sollte das doch verhindern oder wenigstens in den Griff bekommen können."

Castiel fing an zu lachen. „Also, ein Jüngerer macht dich an und hat Erfolg damit. Denkst du, du bist der Erste und Einzige dem das passiert?" Dean sah ihn böse an. „Nicht einfach nur ein Jüngerer sondern mein kleiner Bruder, denn das ist er für mich eigentlich. DAS kommt bestimmt nicht so oft vor."

„Okay, okay, schon gut. Ich hab's verstanden. Du kannst hier bleiben, grübeln, dir Vorwürfe machen und Sehnsucht bekommen. Du steckst da schon viel zu tief drinnen, als ob das alles einfach so wieder verschwinden würde. Du kannst es aber gerne versuchen. Meinen Segen hast du."

Dean sah ihn vernichtend an. „Danke, du mich auch" fauchte er und schloss frustriert die Augen. Alles was Castiel gerade gesagt hatte war ihm selbst klar, aber er brauchte den Abstand gerade und war froh, dass er hier unterkommen konnte.

Zwei Tage später öffnete Castiel wieder seine Tür und sah Sam vor sich stehen. „Oh, du" kam es überrascht von ihm. „Ja ich. Ist Dean da?" meinte Sam. Castiel nickte und drehte seinen Kopf nach hinten. „Besuch für dich! Ich lass euch alleine" rief er, griff neben sich nach seiner Jacke und ging an Sam vorbei nach draußen.

Der Jüngere stand unschlüssig im Türrahmen und wusste nicht so recht was er tun sollte. Dean kam dazu und lächelte ihn vorsichtig an. „Komm rein" forderte er ihn auf. In dem Moment als er Sams Stimme wieder hörte wurde ihm klar, dass er keine Chance mehr hatte.

Alles an und in ihm reagierte auf Sam. Er fühlte sich zu dem Jüngeren stark hingezogen und daran ließ sich auch nichts mehr ändern. Wenn Sam es auch noch wollte würde er es zulassen und probieren.

Als Sam sich immer noch nicht bewegte schnappte Dean dessen Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. Er ging in Castiels Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch. Da er noch immer Sams Hand hielt fiel der Jüngere neben ihn auf die Sitzfläche.

„Dean ich…"  
Der Ältere hob die Hand und unterbrach ihn. „Nein Sam. Lass mich bitte."  
Sam sah ihn an und nickte.

„Ich hab wirklich gedacht, wenn ich ein paar Tage weg von dir bin kann ich dich wieder nur als meinen Bruder sehen. Alle anderen Gefühle irgendwo hin verbannen.  
Ich hab es wirklich probiert, aber was auch immer du mit mir gemacht hast, es geht nicht mehr weg. Ich denke ständig an dich und will dich bei mir haben.  
Der Gedanke dabei an Mum und Dad macht mir eine Heidenangst und das schlechte Gewissen dir gegenüber ändert auch nichts daran, dass ich viel mehr von dir will als ich sollte."

Sam entspannte sich bei den Worten sichtlich. „Das ist gut, denn ich will auch immer noch mehr von dir und daran hat dein Abgang absolut nichts geändert" lächelte er. Dean nahm seine Hände und zog ihn näher zu sich.

„Diesmal will ich dich küssen und es genießen" meinte er.  
„Dann tu es doch" erwiderte Sam und beugte sich vor.  
Dean ebenso und als sich ihre Lippen trafen stöhnten beide befreit auf. Dean drängte den Jüngeren in eine liegende Position, ohne sich von dessen Lippen zu trennen.

Sam schlang die Arme um ihn und zog ihn so auf sich. Als sie hinter sich ein Räuspern hörten fuhren sie erschrocken auseinander. Breit grinsend stand Castiel im Zimmer. „Hatte kein Geld dabei und dachte nicht, dass es bei euch so schnell geht" meinte er.

Sam wurde knallrot und versuchte sich hinter Dean zu verstecken. „Halt die Klappe und verschwinde" rief der Blonde. „Oder besser wir verschwinden. Komm Sam" meinte er dann aber. Castiel wurde mit einem Schlag wieder ernst.

„Hört zu. Ich stehe hinter euch, aber habt ihr euch das wirklich gut überlegt? Ich weiß man kann sich nicht aussuchen in wen man sich verliebt, aber ihr habt die gleichen Eltern. Wollt ihr nicht noch etwas hier bleiben und euch klar werden wie es weitergehen soll?"

Dean sah ihn überrascht an. „Ich hol mein Geld und übernachte bei Anna. Bis morgen früh habt ihr die Wohnung für euch wenn ihr wollt. Und ihr solltet euch wirklich Gedanken um die nächste Zeit machen. Ist nur ein gut gemeinter Rat. Sam, fühl dich wie zu Hause, Dean macht das sowieso" schlug Castiel vor.

Dean stand auf und sah ihn an. „Danke Cas. Wirklich, für alles" meinte er. „Schon gut. Ihr werdet es noch schwer genug haben wenn es wirklich ernst zwischen euch ist. Da will ich euch nicht auch noch Steine in den Weg legen. Bist morgen ihr zwei."

Die Brüder sahen ihm noch nach bis er aus der Wohnungstüre war. Die Stimmung schlug um und Sam biss sich grübelnd auf die Unterlippe. „Wir bleiben also hier?" wollt er wissen. „Wenn du willst. Wir können auch nach Hause, aber was Cas gesagt hat klingt ganz gut denke ich."

„Dann ruf ich an und sag Bescheid" meinte Sam.  
„Was erzählst du ihnen?"  
„Irgendwas davon, dass ich einen Freund getroffen habe und nun mit zu ihm bin. Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen und viel zu erzählen. Also bleib ich über Nacht oder so."  
„Du kannst auch sagen das du bei mir bist, oder?"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Besser nicht." Ihm kam das versuchte Gespräch mit Mary vor ein paar Tagen in den Sinn. Er war nicht gerade zurückhaltend oder vorsichtig bei seinen Annäherungsversuchen bei Dean. Vielleicht haben sie ja etwas mitbekommen und Sam wollte nun nichts riskieren da er Dean endlich so weit hatte.

„Okay" zuckte Dean mit den Schultern und setzte sich wieder neben Sam. Der Anruf war schnell erledigt. „Wird es jetzt immer so sein?" wollte Sam leise wissen. Dean nickte. „Wenn du wirklich mit mir zusammen sein willst in nächster Zeit schon. Sam, ich glaube du hast keine Ahnung auf was du dich da einlassen willst. Wir werden uns verstecken, können nicht zeigen das wir zusammen sind und müssen immer aufpassen" erklärte er.

Sam krabbelte auf Deans Schoß. „Stimmt, ich hab nicht nachgedacht. Aber das ändert nichts. Klar würde ich am liebsten allen zeigen, dass du zu mir gehörst und es in die Welt schreien aber es geht nun mal nicht. Damit komme ich klar, so lange du keinen Rückzieher machst. Lassen wir es einfach darauf ankommen, was meinst du?"

Dean lächelte und küsste ihn liebevoll. „Jetzt ist es eh schon zu spät. Ich bin dir so was von verfallen. Ich möchte nur das du weißt was auf dich, uns zukommt. Ich glaube nicht das Mum und Dad da so schnell umdenken können wie wir" meinte Dean und zog den Jüngeren auf sich näher.

Sam fing an zu lachen. „Wir? Dean, du hast dich mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt" grinste er. „Mein Kopf ja, aber den Rest hattest du spätestens nach deiner Frage mit dem Kino. Das schulde ich dir auch noch" kam es von Dean. Sam sah auf. „Kino? Da ist es so schön dunkel und in schlechten Filmen ist so gut wie niemand anwesend."

Dean riss die Augen auf. „Du? Deine Gedankengänge gefallen mir."  
„Dean?"  
„Ja?"  
„Ich will es wirklich. Ich wollte noch nie etwas so sehr wie das hier mit dir. Egal welche Konsequenzen es hat. Das ist es wert, du bist es wert" kam es sehr ernst von Sam.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog Dean ihn zu sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.


	4. Chapter 4

„Warte" murmelte Dean nach einer Weile. „Was ist?" „Lass uns die Couch gleich ausziehen, später mag ich bestimmt nicht mehr." Sam sah sich um. „Du schläfst auf der Couch?" wollte er wissen. „Klar, wo denn sonst. Bestimmt nicht in Cas Armen" grinste Dean und schob Sam sanft von sich.

„Das will ich auch hoffen" murmelte der Jüngere und packte mit an. „Was?" fragte Dean nach und sah ihn fragend an. „Mir gefällt der Gedanke nicht wirklich, dass ich nicht zeigen kann das du zu mir gehörst. Ich meine da draußen bist du Freiwild. Sieh dich doch an" meinte Sam niedergeschlagen.

„Aber du hast doch gerade gesagt, dass du mit der Situation klar kommst" erwiderte Dean und nahm ihn in den Arm. Sam nickte. „Ja schon, aber wenn mich schon die blöde Ansage von Cas und dir stört, wie ist es dann wenn du am College bist und so?"

Dean sah ihn an. „Du musst mir einfach vertrauen Süßer. Mir geht es da doch nicht anders. Hey, ich hab keinen schlechten Geschmack und du siehst viel zu gut aus um alleine zu bleiben. Bei dir muss ich zusätzlich auch noch mit den Mädels konkurrieren."

Sam lächelte. „Ich mach mir doch nicht die Mühe der letzten Tage und schau dann jemand anderes an. Ich will nur dich." „Und ich dich. Damit haben wir das auch geklärt, oder?" Sam nickte und sie breiteten das vorgerichtete Bettzeug auf der ausgezogenen Couch aus.

Kurz darauf lagen sie nebeneinander. „Das ist komisch" meinte Dean leise. „Was?" wollte Sam wissen. „Wie oft sind wir schon so zusammen in einem Bett gelegen, aber noch nie war mir das zu wenig. Jetzt würd ich dich am liebsten überall spüren."

Keine zwei Sekunden später lag Sam auf ihm. Dean lachte und schlang seine Arme um den Jüngeren. „Schon besser" grinste er. Sam drängte ein Bein zwischen Deans, so dass sie sich noch intensiver spüren konnten, was Dean leise zum keuchen brachte.

„Gefährliches Gebiet, Sammy" schnurrte Dean und küsste den Jüngeren. Sam drückte sich nach unten und rieb sich leicht an Dean. „Ich will noch immer, dass du mir alles zeigst" kam es leise von Sam.

Dean richtete sich abrupt auf, so dass Sam zur Seite fiel. „Willst du nur was von mir weil ich greifbar bin und es so praktisch für dich ist das ich schon Erfahrung hab?" wollte er wissen und sah Sam eindringlich an.

Der Jüngere schluckte und brachte etwas Abstand zwischen sie Beide. „Denkst du das wirklich von mir?" Dean sah ihn noch ein paar Sekunden an und senkte dann den Blick. „Nein, tue ich nicht. Sorry Sammy, aber das hat sich eben so angehört und ich hab einfach reagiert und nicht nachgedacht. Es tut mir leid."

Sam nickte. „Wie sich herausgestellt hat ist es alles andere als einfach für uns beide zusammen zu sein. Aber ich werde trotzdem keinen Rückzieher machen, denn es ändert nichts daran das mein Körper so auf dich reagiert das mir jedes Mal schwindlig wird. Das du der rücksichtsvollste, liebevollste, beste und unglaublichste Mensch bist, den ich kenne.

Ich hab keine Ahnung ob ich schwul oder bi bin und kann dir auch keine langfristigen Versprechungen machen. Aber über das alles denk ich gerade auch nicht nach, denn ich bin bei dir und das ist im Moment alles was ich will. Ich hoffe du siehst das auch so, denn mehr weiß ich im Moment nicht, denn dir so nahe sein zu dürfen vernebelt ganz schön mein Denken."

Dean sah ihn sprachlos an, was Sam lächeln ließ.

„Ich muss zugeben das du mir bis vor ein paar Tagen nicht aufgefallen bist. Also du weißt schon, nicht so wie jetzt. Aber Sammy, ich kann dir auch unmöglich ein bis ans Ende unseres Lebens garantieren, denn da gibt es noch so viele offene Fragen, so viele Möglichkeiten und Dinge die schief gehen können und zu meinen ganzen anderen Befürchtungen kommt das auch noch dazu" kam es ernst vom Blonden.

Sam legte seine Hände an Deans Wangen und zog ihn zu sich. „Ich erwarte und verlange nichts von dir außer das du auf deine Wünsche und Gefühle hörst" lächelte er und küsste den Älteren zärtlich.

Dean ließ sich voll darauf ein und zog ihn wieder halb auf sich. Mit dem rechten Arm strich er über Sams Rücken und mit dem Linken hielt er ihn am Oberarm. „Lass uns die nächsten Stunden genießen und dann sehen wir von einem Tag zum nächsten. Okay?" sagte er leise. Sam nickte.

„Willst du einen Film sehen? Dazu könnten wir Castiels Kühlschrank plündern. Dafür ist er mich morgen ja wieder los" schlug Dean vor. „Du gehst in die Küche und ich such den Film aus."

Der Ältere kam mit kalter Pizza und Limo zurück und grinste bei Sams Filmauswahl. „Du magst keine alten Schinken" meinte er. „Aber du" kam es einfach von Sam zurück. „Stimmt und dich werde ich endlich dazu bringen diese Klassiker auch zu mögen."

Sie aßen die Vorräte von Deans bestem Freund, sahen fern, knutschten ausgiebig und schliefen irgendwann aneinandergeschmiegt ein.

Am nächsten Morgen ging Sam schon vor, während Dean noch aufräumen und auf Castiel warten wollte.

Als er seine zweite Tasse Kaffee trank hörte er auch schon die Haustür. „Ich hoffe ihr seid angezogen, wir sind da!" rief Castiel und stand wenig später auch schon mit Anna vor Dean. „Wo ist Sam?" fragte er und sah sich um.

„Schon vorgegangen. Wir brauchen wohl beide noch etwas Luft um uns über die letzte Zeit klar zu werden" meinte Dean und trank einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. Cas seufzte und warf seiner Freundin einen Blick zu. „Ich lass euch alleine" meinte sie und ging, nachdem sie beide angelächelt hatte.

„Okay, was ist los?" Dean sah seinen Freund an. „Ganz ehrlich? Ich versteh uns nicht. Ja, da ist eine Anziehung…", er fing an zu lächeln, „…eine wahnsinnige Anziehung sogar. Aber was weiter? Wir würden so viel aufs Spiel setzen und ich frag mich ob es das wert ist."

„Sag mal kann es sein, dass ihr genau so weit wie gestern Abend seid? Ich dachte ihr hättet wenigstens etwas miteinander geredet und geklärt" meinte Castiel. Dean zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.

„Haben wir auch und so lange er bei mir ist, ich ihn sehen, halten und berühren kann hab ich auch wirklich das Gefühl es könnte klappen. Aber so wie jetzt, wo er nicht da ist bin ich mir nicht sicher. Es ist zu verrückt werden."

„Bleibst du zum Essen?" wollte Anna von Dean wissen, die den Kopf hineingestreckt hatte. Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss auch mal wieder nach Hause. Danke" sagte er. „Ist gut" lächelte sie und verschwand wieder.

„Du weißt das du jederzeit hier unterkommen kannst. Mit oder ohne Sam. Für euch ist immer Platz" erklärte Castiel und sah seinen Freund offen an. Dean nickte. „Ja danke. Ich geh dann mal. Meine Sachen hab ich und die Bettwäsche ist in der Maschine." „Okay, wir sehen uns" meinte Castiel und klopfte Dean freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

Als Dean nach Hause kam konnte er Sam nirgendwo finden. „Hey Mum, wo ist Sam?" wollte er von Mary wissen. Sie verdrehte mütterlich die Augen. „Hallo erstmal. Schön das du wieder da bist. Geht es Castiel besser? Sam hat bei einem Freund übernachtet und ist noch nicht wieder da. Warum?"

Dean schluckte. „Sorry. Hy und Cas geht es besser. Anna ist bei ihm und sie reden denk ich mal. Ich hätte was von Sam gebraucht, dass kann aber auch warten" meinte er schnell. „Ist gut. Wenn ich ihn sehen sag ich ihm das du ihn gesucht hast." Dean nickte und ging in sein Zimmer.

Erst da sah er einen SMS von Sam auf seinem Handy.

´Hey Dean. Ich hab Brendan getroffen und bin mit ihm noch in den Park gegangen. Gegen Mittag bin ich auch zu Hause. Bis dann.´

Stirnrunzelnd las er die Nachricht ein zweites Mal. Dann legte er sein Handy weg und beschloss im Wohnzimmer fernzusehen bis der Jüngere kam.

Etwa eine Stunde später spürte er einen hauchzarten Kuss auf seinen Lippen und schreckte hoch. „Spinnst du?" fuhr er Sam an. Der Jüngere sah ihn verletzt an. „Tut mir leid" nuschelte Dean. „Ich bin wohl eingedöst und hab mich erschrocken. Wo sind Mum und Dad?"

Sam setze sich neben ihn. „Dad ist im Keller und Mum tratscht draußen mit der Nachbarin" erklärte er. „Oh. Ich muss mich erst daran, an uns gewöhnen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dich so angefahren habe. Danke für die SMS. Ich hab dich schon gesucht bevor ich sie gelesen habe."

Sam nickte. „Schon gut. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Die SMS, da wollte ich eigentlich noch was dazu schreiben, war mir aber dann doch unsicher."  
„Was?" wollte Dean wissen.  
„Du fehlst mir" meinte Sam.

Dean küsste ihn und lächelte. „Du hast mir auch gefehlt. Wenn du da bist ist es einfacher und mein Kopf gibt Ruhe." „Dann weich ich heute nicht mehr von deiner Seite" grinste Sam und rutschte näher. „Gut, aber lass uns in mein Zimmer gehen."

Dean schaltete den Fernseher ab und zusammen wollten sie rauf, als Mary gerade rein kam. Sie sah ihren Söhnen misstrauisch hinterher. „In etwa einer Stunde gibt es Essen" rief sie ihnen nach.

In Deans Zimmer kuschelten sich die Jungs zusammen auf das Bett.


	5. Chapter 5

„Okay, Showtime" meinte Dean als Mary sie zum Essen rief. Sam sah ihn fragend an. „Na dich ganz normal, brüderlich zu behandeln und anzusehen ist eine reine Show für Mum und Dad. Mir gefällt das nicht, aber die andere Option gefällt mir noch weniger" erklärte der Ältere. „Denkst du wirklich Mum und Dad würden dich rauswerfen oder so?" wollte Sam wissen und stand auf.

Auch Dean erhob sich und sah den Jüngeren an. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber sie werden uns bestimmt nicht mit offenen Armen beglückwünschen. Ich bin der Ältere, also werden sie versuchen mich von dir fernzuhalten."

„Du hast Recht, Showtime" lächelte Sam schwach. Dean zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn liebevoll. „Das wird schon alles irgendwie."

Als Sam am Freitag aus der Schule kam sah er den Impala auf der Straße stehen. Schnell verabschiedete er sich von seinen Freunden und ging auf den Wagen zu. Dean saß auf der Motorhaube und lächelte ihm entgegen.

„Was machst du hier?" wollte der Jüngere wissen und bemühte nicht zu stark zu zeigen wie sehr er sich freute. Schließlich waren all seine Schulkameraden noch um sie herum. Dean sprang auf die Füße und hielt Sam galant die Tür auf.

„Ich hab eine Überraschung für dich. Steig ein." Sam fing an zu lachen und tat es. Als Dean neben ihm saß sahen sie sich für einen Moment sehnsüchtig in die Augen.

„Gleich" formte Dean mit seinen Lippen und zwinkerte dem Jüngeren zu. Als sie aus dem Ortskern heraus waren fuhr Dean rechts ran und küsste Sam stürmisch.  
„Hy."  
„Hy" kam es strahlend von Sam zurück.

„Wo fahren wir hin?" wollte er dann wissen. Dean setzte sich wieder gerade und fuhr weiter. „Lass dich überraschen…" sang er laut und fröhlich. Sam gefiel es den Älteren so zu sehen und bohrte nicht weiter. Er würde es ja eh bald sehen hoffte er.

Dean bog nach circa einer halben Stunde in einen Waldweg ein und fuhr suchend noch ein Stück, bis er vor einer Waldhütte parkte. Dann griff er ins Handschuhfach und holte einen Schlüsselbund hervor.

„Wem gehört die denn?" fragte Sam verwundert und sah sich um. Weit und breit waren nichts und niemand außer Wald. „Von einem Kollegen. Ich hätte Cas eigentlich dafür umbringen können, jetzt bin ich ihm aber sogar dankbar. So kann ich wenigstens ein paar ungestörte Stunden mit dir verbringen" erklärte Dean.

„Was hat Cas damit zu tun?"

„Er hat mich heute in der Mittagspause vor allen Anderen gefragt ob ich alles mit meinem Freund geklärt hätte, da wir ja leider nicht so offen zusammen sein könnten. Ich dachte wirklich ich spring ihn über den Tisch hinweg an wenn ich mich vor Schock hätte bewegen können. So aber hab ich ihn nur angestarrt, so wie alle anderen mich. Zum Glück haben die falsche Schlüsse gezogen und denken jetzt du wärst entweder vergeben, oder um vieles älter."

Sam bekam große Augen bei der Erzählung.

„Dann aber wusste ich plötzlich warum Cas das gemacht hat. Tom gab mir grinsend den Schlüsselbund und erzählte mir, dass das sein persönlicher Rückzugsort sei. Es gibt nur diesen einen Schlüsselbund und wer den hat kommt rein. Sonst niemand."

„Und wir haben ihn" strahlte Sam. Dean nickte. „Wir haben ihn" bestätigte er und küsste den Jüngeren innig. „Lass uns nachsehen" meinte er dann und stieg aus. Sam folgte ihm. „Chic" pfiff Dean laut als sie drinnen waren.

Die Hütte bestand aus einen Wohn- Koch- Essraum, in dem eine Leiter in den oberen Bereich führte. Dort waren ein Kleiderschrank und ein Doppelbett. Alles sauber und gemütlich. „Willst du die Einrichtung bestaunen?" lachte Sam als Dean sich umsah.

Der Ältere schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich weiß da was viel besseres. Lass uns nach oben gehen okay?" Sam nickte und stieg die Sprossen der Leiter hoch. Dean ihm nach. „Netter Ausblick" rief Dean. Sam sah über die Schulter nach unten.

„Du bist heute wohl in Spielerlaune" lächelte er und kam endlich oben an. Sowie Dean wieder vor ihm stand trafen sich ihre Lippen. Der Kuss wurde schnell leidenschaftlich, während ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen.

Dean fuhr unter Sams Pullover und dort zärtlich dessen Wirbelsäule nach, während er die andere Hand im Nacken des Jüngeren hatte und ihn dort kraulte. Zufrieden stellte er das Erschauern des Körpers vor ihm fest.

„Hmm, dass gefällt mir. Ich will dich spüren Sammy. Haut an Haut" nuschelte er, zog sich aber etwas zurück, als Sam sich verkrampfte. „Hey ganz ruhig. Lass mich weiter reden." Sam nickte und sah ihn an. „Ich will dich Haut an Haut spüren und dich halten. Vielleicht ein bisschen berühren, aber ganz sicher nichts weiter. Nicht heute und nicht hier. Okay?"

Sam nickte lächelnd und presste sein Becken gegen Deans. „Huch, was spür ich denn da?" grinste Dean als er die Erektion in Sams Jean bemerkte. „Du erwähnst doch bei jeder Gelegenheit, dass ich erst 16 bin. Jetzt spürst du es auch" meinte der Jüngere.

„Gefällt mir" sagte Dean und zog Sam wieder zu sich. Langsam dirigierte er Sam rückwärts Richtung Bett. Kurz davor schob er ihn etwas von sich und griff nach dem Saum vom Pullover. Fragend sah er den Jüngeren an. Zur Antwort streckte Sam seine Arme in die Höhe.

Dean zog zuerst ihm und dann sich selbst den Pullover aus und drängte ihn aufs Bett. Er legte sich etwas auf die Seite und strich mit seinen Händen über Sams Wangen, den Hals hinunter bis zum Bauch.

Sam bekam eine Ganzkörpergänsehaut und atmete deutlich hektischer, was Dean lächeln ließ. „Ganz ruhig" sagte er leise und küsste ihn liebevoll. Sam schlang seine Arme um ihn und vertiefte den Kuss. Überrascht stöhnte Dean auf, was Sam nur noch mehr antörnte.

„Mach was" bat der Jüngere. Dean stützte sich etwas ab und sah Sam tief in die Augen. Nachdem er wieder zur Seite gerutscht war griff er nach Sams Hosenknopf und öffnete diesen langsam, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen.

Sam erwiderte den Blick und stöhnte rau auf, als Dean in seine Short fasste. „Oh Gott Deeaann" keuchte er. Der Ältere konnte seinen Blick nicht mehr abwenden. Sam so unter sich zu haben war für ihn in dem Moment das Erotischste was er sich vorstellen konnte.

„Mehr" stöhnte Sam und bog sich ihm entgegen. Dean kniete sich hin und zog Sam die Jean mitsamt der Short nach unten, nachdem der Jüngere sich die Schuhe und Socken selbst abgestrampelt hatte. Dann zog er sich komplett aus und legte sich wieder neben den jüngeren Körper.

„Sam ich, ich weiß nicht wie weit ich gehen kann" meinte er ruhig. Sam öffnete die Augen und sah ihn verschleiert an. „Ich will mit dir zusammen kommen. Bitte" meinte er. Dean nickte lächelnd. Genau das hatte er sich auch gewünscht. „Alles was du willst."

Mit der Hand fuhr er langsam von Sams Hals nach unten, bis er zwischen dessen Beinen angekommen war. Sam glaubte keine Luft mehr zu bekommen als Dean ihn so berührte. „Fuck…" fluchte er, wurde aber von einem Kuss gleich abgelenkt.

Dean gefiel wie Sam auf ihn reagierte und fing an ihn zu massieren. „Hmm, dass ist so gut. Besser als alles andere" stöhnte Sam. Der Ältere rutschte an ihn ran und begann sich an dessen Oberschenkel zu reiben.

Obwohl er in seinen Empfindungen gefangen war bekam der Jüngere das mit und schob ihn wieder etwas von sich. Verwirrt sah Dean ihn an. „Ich hab auch noch Hände" grinste Sam und griff ihm ohne Vorwarnung in den Schritt.

„Wohaa" schrie Dean auf. Sie rutschten etwas herum bis beide einen Platz gefunden hatten, so dass sie den anderen berühren, aber selbst auch berührt werden konnten. Ihre Lippen waren wie aneinandergeklebt und ihre Hände pumpten die jeweils andere Erregung.

„Ich kann nicht mehr, ich komme" rief Sam und ließ Dean los. Der Blonde sah ihm ins Gesicht und beschleunigte seinen Rhythmus. „Ja, ja, ja" schrie Sam und ergoss sich über Deans Hand. Vollkommen außer Atem ließ er sich zurücksinken und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

„Sammy, alleine von diesem Anblick hätte ich kommen können" keuchte Dean schwer. Der Jüngere lächelte breit und richtete sich wieder auf. „Ich wollte doch mit dir zusammen kommen" beschwerte er sich gespielt. „Und ich hab mich umentschieden, denn ich wollte dich dabei sehen" meinte Dean und küsste ihn.

„Hat dir gefallen was du gesehen hast?" wollte Sam wissen.  
Dean nickte heftig. „Oh ja und ich will mehr davon."  
Sam griff wieder nach ihm und setzte sein Tun fort. „Zuerst will ich was sehen" meinte er und drückte den Älteren in die Matratze.

Als er ihn im schnellen Tempo pumpte, schloss Dean die Augen und ließ sich von seinen Gefühlen mitreißen. So dauerte es nicht lange und er kam mit Sams Namen auf den Lippen.

Zufrieden kuschelten sie sich zusammen. „Müde?" fragte Dean und Sam nickte auf seiner Brust. „Dann schlaf etwas. Ich bin da." Sam drückte sich noch näher, während sein Atem immer ruhiger wurde.

„Ich liebe dich Dean" nuschelte er während er einschlief. Dean schluckte, doch dann breitete sich ein überglückliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Ich dich auch mein Süßer" flüsterte er und schloss ebenfalls, absolut zufrieden die Augen.


	6. Chapter 6

Als Dean seine Augen wieder öffnete musste er ein paar Mal blinzeln um sich zu orientieren. Um ihn herum war es stockfinster und als er begriff wo er war schreckte er auf. „Fuck" rief er und rüttelte Sam an der Schulter. Der Jüngere brummte etwas und drehte sich auf die Seite.

„Verdammt, wo ist mein Handy?" fluchte er vor sich hin als er versuchte am Boden etwas zu finden. In Sams Jean entdeckte er dessen Handy und aktivierte die eingebaute Taschenlampe. „Lautlos" murmelte er vor sich hin als er es sah.

Schnell zog er sich an und versuchte noch einmal Sam zu wecken. „Was ist?" wollte der wissen. „Sammy, wir sind beide eingeschlafen. Mein Handy ist nicht da und deines ist lautlos. Süßer, es ist Nacht und du hast sieben Anrufe von Mum und Dad drauf.

Sam sprang hoch und sah sich verwirrt um. „Was? Oh Mann wie erklären wir das?" Dean legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Zieh dich an, uns fällt schon was ein. Erstmal müssen wir hier weg" meinte er. Sam atmete tief durch und fing an seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen.

„Warte" hielt Dean ihn auf und zog ihn zu sich. „Es tut mir leid. Wirklich, ich hätte wach bleiben müssen. Ich lass nicht zu, dass du Ärger bekommst." Sam sah ihn an. „WIR bekommen Ärger Dean und du bist eingeschlafen. Genau wie ich. Wir waren zusammen und es war schön. Jetzt müssen wir mit den Konsequenzen leben und ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich diese in Kauf nehme" meinte er und küsste ihn liebevoll.

Dean wollte nicht streiten und nickte deswegen einfach. Ein paar Minuten später waren sie auf dem Heimweg. Sein Handy fand er unter dem Fahrersitz, mit genau so vielen versäumten Anrufen wie Sam.

Zu Haus wurden sie von John und Mary schon erwartet. „Wo zum Teufel wart ihr?" wollte das Familienoberhaupt wissen. Mary sah sie einfach nur prüfend an. „Wir, ich…" Sam wusste nicht weiter. „Ich hab Sam etwas trainiert" erklärte Dean. Sam sah ihn verwirrt und John und Mary interessiert an.

„Okay, ab in die Küche und eine Erklärung" verlangte John. Als alle saßen sahen sie Dean an. „Sam ist vor ein paar Wochen zu mir gekommen. Er hat in Sport nachgelassen und wollte, dass ich mit ihm den Rückstand aufhole. Zuerst wollte ich nicht, aber er kann ganz schön hartnäckig sein. Also hab ich ihn heute von der Schule geholt und wir haben etwas trainiert."

„Und ihr kommt nicht auf die Idee uns Bescheid zu sagen? Habt ihr bis jetzt trainiert oder was?" wollte der Älteste wissen, während Mary noch immer kein Wort gesagt hatte und alles genau beobachtete.

„Sorry. Nein haben wir nicht. Wir haben auch ein bisschen geredet und die Zeit vergessen. Sam hat sein Handy von der Schule noch auf lautlos gehabt und meines ist im Impala aus der Tasche gefallen. Ich hab es erst beim Einsteigen wieder gefunden" erklärte Dean weiter.

Sam sah ihn einfach nur an.

„Warum sagst du uns nicht wenn du Probleme in der Schule hast?" wollte sein Vater von ihm wissen. Der Jüngere zuckte kurz zusammen. „Ich, ich hab mich geschämt und bin deshalb zu Dean. Es ist doch nur Sport und mit seiner Hilfe hol ich das schnell wieder auf" meinte er.

Dean lächelte ihm kurz zu.

„Dean, wir hatten erst vor kurzem fast das gleiche Gespräch. Was ist so schwer daran uns Bescheid zu geben, dass du später kommst? Wir wollen wissen wann ihr wo mit wem seid. Zumindest so lange wir für euch verantwortlich sind. Ist das nun endlich klar?" kam es wieder von John.

„Ja ist es und heute war es auch keine Absicht. Wir haben einfach die Zeit vergessen und übersehen. Erst als es dunkel war haben wir es bemerkt. Es kommt nicht wieder vor, schon gar nicht wenn ich Sammy bei mir habe. Versprochen" erklärte der Blonde.

Mary hustet kurz, blieb aber sonst still.

John nickte. „Wollt ihr noch was Essen?" wollte er wissen. Sam und Dean schüttelten verneinend den Kopf. „Dann in eure Zimmer. Das Wochenende bleibt ihr beide dort und ich finde es schlimm, dass ich Dean das auch noch sagen muss" erklärte er.

Sie standen auf und gingen nebeneinander nach oben. „Ich hab Schlimmeres befürchtet" meinte Sam leise, als sie vor seiner Zimmertüre standen. „Ich auch. Mum macht mir Sorgen" meinte Dean. Sam nickte. „Ein Wochenende mit Mum und Dad zu Hause. Toll" maulte er.

Dean lachte. „Ein Wochenende mit Mum, Dad und mir zu Hause. Wir machen schon was daraus." Nach einem schnellen und fast schon scheuen Kuss gingen sie getrennt in ihre Zimmer und verbrachten beide eine fast schlaflose Nacht aus Sehnsucht zu dem Anderen.

Leider hatte Dean sich das dann doch zu einfach vorgestellt. John und Mary taten alles um sie auseinander zu halten. Mehr als ein paar kleine Küsse und keusche Berührungen waren das ganze Wochenende nicht möglich.

Am Montag brachte John seinen Jüngsten sogar in die Schule, was Dean einfach nur noch frustrierte.

„Sie ahnen was. Ihr müsst vorsichtiger sein oder die Karten auf den Tisch legen" meinte Castiel, als sein Freund sich bei ihm beschwerte.

„Ich weiß" bestätigte der Blonde und machte sich auf den Weg in seinen nächsten Kurs.

Am Abend schnappte er sich Sam und zog ihn mit sich in sein Zimmer. Dort drängte er ihn an die Wand und küsste ihn gierig. „Ich hab dich vermisst. Ich hab das vermisst" nuschelte er und fuhr mit seinen Händen Sams gesamten Körper ab.

Der Jüngere reagierte sofort und klammerte sich an ihm fest. „Ich…", weiter kam er nicht da ihre Eltern unten riefen. Außer Atem sahen sie sich an. „Verdammt" fluchte Dean und brachte Abstand zwischen sie. Ein paar Minuten nahmen sie sich zur Beruhigung, bevor sie nacheinander nach unten gingen.

John und Mary saßen am Küchentisch und sahen sie streng an. „Was ist?" wollte Dean wissen, der sich wieder im Griff hatte. „Setzt euch" befahl John.

Mary legte einen Folder auf den Tisch und schob ihn Sam zu. „Ich weiß nicht was da zwischen euch ist und ich will es auch nicht wissen. Es ist auch egal, denn es hört jetzt auf" meinte sie.

Sam nahm den Folder und Dean sah darauf. „Was zur Hölle" entkam es ihm. „Ihr schickt ihn weg? Was ist das?" wollte er laut wissen. Sam sah nur ausdruckslos auf die Broschüre in seiner Hand.

„Was ihr da tut ist nicht gut. Nicht für euch oder sonst jemanden. Wir haben Sam in diesem Internat angemeldet und übermorgen wird er dort sein" erklärte John. Der Jüngste der Familie wurde blass.

„Das kommt nicht in Frage. Ich gehe" wand Dean ein und sprang auf. Mary schüttelte den Kopf. „Wo willst du hin?" fragte sie ihn. „Ich such mir eine Studentenwohnung, oder einen Zimmerplatz am Campus. Ich komm schon wo unter."

„Und Sam ist in weniger als einer halben Stunde bei dir. Nein Dean. Er fliegt morgen nach Seattle" meinte John und schloss dabei frustriert die Augen. Er hatte lange mit Mary diskutiert und hatte trotzdem keine Ahnung ob es richtig war was sie gerade taten. Aber sie konnten auch nicht zulassen, dass ihre Jungs in ihren Augen einen so weitreichenden Fehler begangen.

„Fliegen? Seattle? Seid ihr wahnsinnig?" schrie Dean und sah seine Eltern wutentbrannt an. „Ja fliegen. Du hast Flugangst und mit dem Auto brauchst du 2 Tage um dorthin zu kommen. Ihr werdet euch fast vier Monate, bis zu den Semesterferien nicht sehen und könnt so Abstand bekommen. Das ist alles was ihr gerade braucht" erklärte Mary.

Dean schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und sah zu Sam. Der erwiderte den Blick absolut hilflos und verwirrt. Ohne groß nachzudenken schnappte sich der Blonde die Hand des Jüngeren und zog ihn mit sich. Erst in Sams Zimmer blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" wollte Sam wissen. Dean nahm ihn in den Arm und küsste seine Schulter. „Du fliegst dorthin. Ich schwöre dir zu deinem Geburtstag sehen wir uns" meinte er ernst. Sam hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Der ist in einem Monat. Das sind noch über vier Wochen" wollte er protestieren.

Dean nickte. „Vertrau mir bitte und mach dir Gedanken was du willst. Denn dann wirst du dich für eine Seite entscheiden müssen und es tut mir jetzt schon leid dich vor die Wahl stellen zu müssen."

Sam schluckte. „Okay. Mein Geburtstag" stimmte er zu. Dean zog ihn zu sich und küssend landeten sie auf Sams Bett. Dort blieben sie bis in die Nacht ungestört und ineinander verschlungen liegen.

Als John und Mary Sam zum Flughafen brachten war Dean am College.

Sie hatten die letzten Stunden so gut es ging miteinander verbracht.

Sie haben sich nichts versprochen.

Sondern sich geküsst, gehalten und immer wieder angesehen.


	7. Chapter 7

Am 02. Mai saß Sam in seinem Zimmer und versuchte ein paar Matheaufgaben zu lösen. Seine Gedanken waren aber nicht bei der Sache. Wieder einmal dankte er Gott dafür, dass er ein Einzelzimmer bekommen hatte, da er mitten im Schuljahr auf das Internat gewechselt hatte.

Er hatte sich angepasst, aber es vermieden Freundschaften einzugehen. Er hatte keine Ahnung ob und wann Dean kommen würde, da sie in den letzten Wochen nur ein paar Mal kurz miteinander telefoniert hatten. Dean konnte und wollte ihm nichts verraten und so saß er nun am Schreibtisch und grübelte vor sich hin.

Schon am Vormittag rief ihm Mary an und auch John gratulierte ihm zum Geburtstag. Sogar von Cas hatte er eine Nachricht auf dem Handy. Nur von Dean kam nichts dergleichen. Frustriert warf er seinen Stift gegen die Wand und ging zum Fenster.

„Herein" meinte er leise als es klopfte. „Hey" hörte er die Stimme, an die er nur noch denken konnte. Sam wirbelte herum und sah direkt in Deans dunkelgrüne Augen. „Dean" hauchte er ungläubig. „Du bist da?"

Der Ältere nickte und breitete seine Arme aus, in die Sam sofort hinein flog. Beide atmeten tief durch während sie sich festhielten. Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich und Sam zog Dean auf sein Bett, wo sie sich nebeneinander hinsetzten.

„Wie geht es dir?" wollte der Ältere wissen und strich ihm liebevoll über die Wange. Sam lehnte sich in die Berührung und sah ihn an. „Gut so weit. Du hast mir gefehlt." „Du mir auch" lächelte Dean und zog ihn etwas zu sich. Sie küssten sich ruhig und liebevoll, bis sie keine Luft mehr hatten.

„Kommst du mit mir mit?" fragte Dean den Jüngeren dann und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Wie stellst du dir das vor?" wollte Sam wissen. Der Ältere atmete tief durch.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich vor etwas einem Jahr versucht habe meine leiblichen Eltern zu finden und das Mum und Dad nicht damit einverstanden waren" fing er an. Sam nickte.

„Ich hab sie gefunden. Also nicht die Beiden, sondern einen Onkel von mir. Er wohnt in South - Dakota und hat dort einen Schrottplatz. Über meine Eltern konnte er mir nicht viel sagen, da er keinen Kontakt zu ihnen hat. Aber ich hab ihn jetzt um Hilfe gebeten" erklärte Dean weiter.

„Warum hast du das nicht erzählt?" fragte Sam ihn. „Weil Mum und Dad dagegen waren und gleich darauf fing das mit uns an. Es ist irgendwie untergegangen" zuckte Dean mit den Schultern. „Okay, weiter" forderte Sam ihn auf.

„Wenn du jetzt mit mir kommst fahren wir nicht zu Mum und Dad. Sie werden nicht wissen wo wir hinfahren, sondern nur das es uns gut geht und wir zusammen sind. Bei Bobby hab ich in den letzten Wochen einen Schuppen so ausgebaut, dass man ganz gut darin leben kann. Er würde uns helfen und unterstützen. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber der Sheriff der Stadt schuldet ihm anscheinend eine ganze Menge an Gefallen und deshalb wird sie unseren Aufenthaltsort nicht weitergeben, denn Mum und Dad werden dich bestimmt suchen lassen. Du kannst dort zur Schule und ich arbeite am Schrottplatz. Mein Studium hab ich für ein halbes Jahr unterbrochen, bis dahin müssen wir wissen wie es weitergeht."

Sam stand auf, ging zur Türe und sah sich kurz im Flur um. Außer dem typischen Internatsgetümmel sah er nichts Besonderes. Er senkte den Kopf und dachte ein paar Minuten nach. Dann ging er wieder zurück zu Dean, der geduldig gewartet hatte.

„Ich komme mit, aber nach dem halben Jahr fahren wir zu Mum und Dad. Wir erzählen ihnen alles, auch wie wir uns die Zukunft vorstellen. Sie bekommen die gleiche Chance wie ich jetzt. Sie können sich dann entscheiden ob sie zu uns stehen wollen oder endgültig nicht. Okay?"

Dean nickte erleichtert und fing an zu strahlen. Er stand auf, hob Sam in seine Arme und wirbelte ihn herum. Als der Jüngere wieder auf den eigenen Beinen stand küssten sie sich stürmisch.

„Ich liebe dich Sammy."  
„Ich dich auch Dean."

Sams erster Eindruck von Bobby Singer war der eines mürrischen Teddybären. Er war aber schlau genug dies nicht laut auszusprechen. Stattdessen bedankte er sich für das was der Ältere für ihn und Dean tun wolle.

„Na Manieren hat der Kleine" brummte Bobby und schenkte ihnen Kaffee ein. „Also, Sam geht ab Montag hier zur Schule. Keiner wird Fragen stellen. Du bist mein Neffe und Dean ist mein Angestellter. Mehr brauchen die Leute hier nicht zu wissen. Was ihr aus eurer besonderen Beziehung macht ist euer Ding. Zeigt es, oder nicht. Wenn euch einer auf die falsche Art kommt sagt es mir einfach. Ist das klar?"

Sam und Dean nickten.

Bobby hatte Dean schon vom ersten Augenblick in sein Herz geschlossen. Leider hatte er kein glückliches Familienleben und so auch schon seit seiner Jugend keinen Kontakt mehr zu seiner Schwester. Als Dean vor seiner Tür stand traf es ihn wie ein Schlag.

Der Junge sah ihr absolut ähnlich. Als der Jüngere ihm dann von seinen Problemen zu Hause erzählte, war er sofort bereit ihm und seinen jungen Freund zu helfen. Für ihn war es nichts verwerfliches, da die Jungs ja keine Brüder waren.

Als die Beiden dann endlich bei ihm waren sah er sofort die Verbundenheit zwischen ihnen. Sam war ein netter Kerl und Bobby hatte sich in Gedanken sofort an die Anwesenheit der Jungs gewöhnt. Er wollte die beiden im Leben und bei sich behalten. Er wollte für sie da sein, so etwas wie Familie.

Er hatte von Anfang an beschlossen Sam und Dean in sein Leben, aber nicht in seinen Alltag zu lassen. Da gab es zu viel, was die Jungs nicht zu wissen brauchten.

„Gut. Wenn ihr ausgetrunken habt zeig Sam doch eure neue Behausung. Ich hab euch noch Bettzeug, Handtücher und so Kram hineingelegt. Ab sofort werde ich nur noch hineingehen wenn ihr es wisst und wollt. Also seid ihr auch dafür verantwortlich das alles sauber und instand bleibt" meint er in Deans Richtung.

Der Blonde lächelte ihn an. „Danke Bobby." Der Ältere nickte ohne eine Mine zu verziehen, freute sich aber innerlich, so dass ihm richtig warm wurde. Nachdenklich blickte er den Beiden nach, als sie Hand in Hand nach draußen gingen.

Den kleinen Zettel mit der Telefonnummer von John und Mary Winchester legte er sorgfältig unter sein Telefon. Dean hatte sie ihm gegeben für den Notfall, wenn etwas mit ihm oder Sam sein sollte. Sonst wusste nur noch Castiel wo sie waren und wie er sie erreichen konnte.

Für ihre Eltern hatte Dean einen Brief geschrieben, in dem genau das stand was er im Internat zu Sam gesagte hatte. Nur Bobbys Namen und den Wohnort hatte er weggelassen, damit sie sie nicht finden konnten.

Der Schuppen war zwar kein Penthouse, aber Dean hatte mit viel Liebe und Mühe ein Zuhause für Sam und sich erschaffen. Der Jüngere sah sich um und ging dann lächelnd auf Dean zu. „Gefällt mir und ich mag Bobby" meinte er.

„Du bereust es also nicht mitgekommen zu sein?" fragte Dean. Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Mum und Dad bekommen ihre Chance und ich hoffe wirklich sie nehmen sie an. Aber auch wenn nicht bleibe ich bei dir. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein Dean, daran hat sich absolut nichts geändert."

Der Ältere lächelte ihn glücklich an. „Gut, denn ich will das auch. Lass uns hier noch ein bisschen einrichten und dann machen wir es uns gemütlich. Was meinst du?" Sam nickte und fing an das Bett zu beziehen. Sie hatten einen Wohn- Koch- Essraum, ein Schlafzimmer und ein Badezimmer zur Verfügung.

Dean brachte die Handtücher ins Bad und sah dann in den Kühlschrank. Er wusste das Bobby für sie einkaufen war und freute sich das genug zu Essen und Trinken da war. „Hast du Hunger?" rief er laut, in der Annahme Sam wäre noch im Schlafzimmer.

Kurz zuckte er erschrocken zusammen als er zwei Arme spürte, die sich um seinen Oberkörper schlangen. „Hey, da bist du ja" meinte er leise. „Ja da bin ich und nein, ich hab keinen Hunger. Nur Durst. Gibst du mir bitte die Limo" meinte der Jünger ohne sich von ihm zu lösen.

Dean griff nach der Flasche und drehte sich damit in Sams Umarmung um. „Du musst mich loslassen um trinken zu können" grinste er. „Das fühlt sich aber so gut an. In den letzten Tagen haben wir zwar immer in einem Bett geschlafen, du hast mich aber nie angerührt. Dean, ich will das aber" erklärte Sam.

Der Blonde stellte die Flasche hinter sich ab und schlang nun seinerseits seine Arme um Sam. „Ich wollte es nicht in irgendeinen Motel oder so. Wir waren erst einmal zusammen, haben nicht miteinander geschlafen und uns jetzt über ein Monat gar nicht gesehen. Ich wollte nichts überstürzen" meinte er und sah Sam dabei ernst in die Augen.

„Und jetzt? Willst du noch immer nichts überstürzen? Ich wäre nämlich sehr dafür, dass du es doch tust" grinste der Jüngere auffordernd. „Sam, Sam, Sam…" grinste Dean und drängte ihn rückwärts. Als sie gegen den Küchentisch stießen hob Dean ihn kurzerhand darauf und drängte sich zwischen Sams Beine.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich und ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss entstand.


	8. Chapter 8

Langsam ließ Dean eine Hand zwischen Sams Beine wandern. Der Jüngere keuchte auf und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Dean lächelte und öffnete Sams Reißverschluss der Jean. „Endlich" seufzte Sam und drückte sich Deans Hand entgegen.

„Ich hoffe doch wir sind nicht nur zusammen weil du noch immer nur Sex mit einem Mann ausprobieren willst" kam es raunend von Dean, der dann leicht in Sams Ohrläppchen biss.

Sam riss die Augen auf, stieß den Älteren etwas zurück und sah ihn an. „Nein! Ich liebe dich Dean. Aber ich will wirklich, endlich mit dir Sex haben" erklärte er. Dean fing an breit zu grinsen. „Ich weiß und das werden wir mein Süßer. Aber zuerst musst du etwas Druck abbauen. Sonst kommen wir nicht weit" meinte er versöhnlich.

„Druck abbauen?" fragte Sam verwirrt. Dean nickte. „Lass mich nur machen. Vertrau mir Sammy." „Ich vertrau dir immer" lächelte der Jüngere und zog Dean zu einem Kuss zu sich.

Der Blonde drückte ihn nach hinten, so dass er auf der Tischplatte lag. Dann zog er ihm die Jean, samt Unterwäsche aus und leckte sich bei dem Anblick über die Lippen. Sam wurde bei dem Blick ganz unruhig und wollte sich aufsetzen.

„Nein, bleib liegen" befahl Dean sanft. „Dann bitte mach was und schau mich nicht so an" bat Sam. Dean nickte lächelnd und ging vor Sam in die Knie. Der bekam große Augen und sah Dean an. „Nicht erschrecken Süßer" warnte der Ältere vor.

Er legte seinen Kopf in Sams Schritt und strich mit den Handflächen über dessen Oberschenkel. Sam begann sich zu winden und Dean hatte Erbarmen. Nachdem er den Kopf etwas gehoben hatte küsste er die Spitze von Sams Penis.

Dem Jüngeren zog sich dabei alles zusammen vor Erregung. „Dean" keuchte er und schloss die Augen, während er automatisch seine Beine etwas mehr spreizte. Dean nahm die ganze Länge in den Mund und fing an zu saugen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Sam bäumte sich auf. „Aaah Dean!" schrie er seinen Höhepunkt hinaus. Schwer atmend legte er seinen Unterarm über die Augen und versuchte seine Gefühle zu ordnen.

Mit klopfenden Herzen stand Dean auf und sah liebevoll auf den Jüngeren hinab. „Oh" kicherte Sam leise. „Druck abbauen." Dean nickte und half ihm sich aufzusetzen. Sams Atem ging schnell und seine Augen funkelten.

„Und jetzt?" grinste er den Blonden an. „Jetzt gehen wir ins Schlafzimmer und machen weiter" meinte Dean und nahm Sams Hand. Sam schluckte. „Du meinst noch mal. Also ich bin mir nicht sicher ob da noch was geht."

Dean nickte. „Dafür sorge ich. Glaub mir und es wird der Wahnsinn werden" versprach er und ging los, ohne Sams Hand loszulassen. Der Jüngere folgte ihm. Vor dem Bett standen sie sich gegenüber und sahen sich an.

„Was soll ich tun?" wollte Sam wissen. „Zieh mich aus" bat Dean.

Mit zitternden Händen schob Sam Deans Hemd über die Schultern das auch gleich zu Boden fiel. Dann zog er ihm das Shirt über den Kopf und küsste ihn kurz. Andächtig strich er mit seinen Händen über Deans Oberkörper, bis sich auf der Brust eine Gänsehaut bildete und sich die Bauchmuskeln zusammenzogen.

„Weiter Sammy, bitte" meinte Dean, während sein Atem schon schneller ging. Sams Hände öffneten die Knöpfe von Deans Jean und zog sie ihm runter. Der Ältere stieg aus den Hosenbeinen.

Sam ging vor ihm auf die Knie und entfernte noch den Rest an Kleidung von Deans Körper. Sein Hals wurde trocken, als er langsam wieder nach oben kam und Dean ansah. Der Ältere streckte die Hände aus und zog Sam das Shirt aus, so dass beide nackt waren.

Sam stellte überrascht fest, dass er schon wieder mehr als erregt war und genoss das Gefühl. Er ging einen Schritt auf Dean zu und presste sich an ihn. Beide keuchten auf, als sie sich Haut an Haut berührten.

„Komm" forderte Dean den Jüngeren auf und schob ihn sanft auf das Bett. Sam legte sich in die Mitte und zog Dean zu sich. Ihre Lippen trafen sich. Dean knabberte an Sams Unterlippe und ließ eine Hand wieder nach unten wandern.

Auch Sam begann den anderen Körper zu erkunden und fuhr Deans Wirbelsäule nach, bis hinunter zum Hintern. Dort packte er fest zu. „Hmm ja. Genau so" spornte Dean ihn weiter an.

Der Ältere lag bequem zwischen Sams Beinen und fuhr mit den Händen immer wieder die Seiten des Untenliegenden auf und ab. Sam erzitterte und bog seinen Rücke durch.

Dean rutschte etwas, so dass er anfangen konnte Sam vorzubereiten. Schnell griff er unter das Bett, wo er eine Tube Gleitgel hatte und fischte nach dieser. Als er wieder hoch kam lächelte er den Jüngeren beruhigend an.

Sam nickte leicht und versuchte sich bequem hinzulegen, obwohl ihm vor Aufregung ganz anders wurde. „Schscht, es wird schön werden. Stopp mich wenn du etwas nicht willst und sonst vertrau mir noch einmal" flüsterte Dean und fing an Sams Hals zu küssen.

„Stell dein Bein auf, dann geht es leichter" erklärte der Ältere leise. Sam nickte und tat es. Dean drückte sich etwas Gel auf die Finger und sah Sam tief in die Augen, während er mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang. Leicht bewegte er diesen hin und her und wartete bis Sam sich entspannt hatte.

„Mehr" hauchte Sam, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Dean lächelte, zog den einen Finger zurück, um mit zwei einzudringen. Der Jüngere stöhnte auf. Als Dean seine Finger wieder zurück nahm knurrte Sam kurz, was Dean zum Lachen brachte.

Als er aber auch den Dritten dazu nahm, verspannte sich der Jüngere sichtlich. „Ganz ruhig, es wird besser" hauchte Dean und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Sam ließ sich ganz darauf ein und Dean dehnte ich so gut es ging.

Erst als er sich sicher war da es reichte, setzte er sich langsam auf und griff nach einem Kondom aus der Nachtischschublade. Sam öffnete schweratmend seine Augen und nahm das Päckchen an sich.

„Ach, willst du…?" wollte Dean lächelnd und voller Vorfreude wissen. Sam nickte nur und rückte etwas näher. Ganz langsam öffnete er die Verpackung und zog das Kondom hervor. Dabei sah er Dean fest in die Augen und leckt sich provokant über die Lippen.

Dean entkam ein Stöhnen und er war versucht Sam das Teil aus der Hand zu reißen und es sich selbst überzuziehen. „Sam, mach bitte" fing er an zu betteln. Der Jüngere schob ihm die dünne Hülle über den Penis und fuhr ein paar Mal die Länge auf und ab, bis Dean ihn energisch stoppte und zurück auf den Rücken drängte.

Dean wurde ganz ruhig und sah dem Untenliegenden in die Augen. Keiner der Beiden bewegte sich und Sams Atem wurde entspannter. Erst da küsste Dean seinen Freund stürmisch und drang langsam, bis zum Anschlag in ihn ein.

Dann gab er Sams Lippen frei und ihm Zeit sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit einer Hand die Konturen in Sams Gesicht nach und beobachtet wie sich der Jünger entspannte. „Geht es?" wollte er leise wissen. Sam nickte. „Beweg dich" forderte er.

Dean kam der Aufforderung nach, zog sich zurück und drang wieder in ihn ein. Sam stöhnte laut auf und schlang automatisch die Beine um Deans Hüften. Nun konnte sich auch der Ältere nicht mehr zurück halten und fing an leidenschaftlicher zu werden.

„Oh Fuck ist das gut" keuchte Sam und klammerte sich an Dean. So war sein Glied zwischen ihren Körpern eingeklemmt und er wurde zusätzlich stimuliert. Dean wurde schneller, härter und stürmischer, bis Sam nicht mehr konnte und laut stöhnend kam.

Dean riss die Augen auf stockte kurz. In diesem Moment fühlte er sich so stark zu dem Jüngeren hingezogen, dass es ihm die Luft nahm. Als Sam die Augen öffnete und seine Hüften bewegte kam er heftig.

Um nicht auf den Jüngeren zu fallen rollte er sich gleich zur Seite und zog Sam zu sich. Der griff ohne Scheu nach unten und befreite ihn von dem vollen Gummi. Achtlos warf er ihn neben das Bett und kuschelte sich an.

Dean stich ihm immer wieder hauchzart über den Rücken und lächelte glücklich. „Ich will das immer und immer wieder mit dir" murmelte Sam. Dean lachte leise. „Du klingst echt fertig" meinte er liebevoll neckend. Sam nickte nur auf seinem Brustkorb.

„Schlaf Süßer."  
Es dauert nicht lange und Dean spürte an Sams gleichmäßiger Atmung, dass dieser eingeschlafen war.

Also Sam wieder aufwachte saß Dean in einem Stuhl neben dem Bett und sah ihn an. Sam rappelte sich auf und rieb verschlafen über seine Augen. „Was ist los?" wollte er wissen.

„Ich hab nur gerade überlegt wie es so weit kommen konnte. Sammy, genau genommen hab ich dich entführt. Dafür könnte ich ins Gefängnis kommen, glaub ich zumindest. Auf jeden Fall werden wir wirklich Probleme bekommen wenn wir wieder auftauchen" erklärte Dean und sah hilflos zu dem Jüngeren.

Sam stand auf, ging nackt wie er war auf Dean zu und setzte sich auf dessen Schoß. Der Ältere schlang die Arme um ihn und zog ihn fest zu sich. „Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken" murmelte er und atmete tief durch.

„Hast du nicht. Mach dir keine Gedanken" meinte Sam und kuschelte sich an Deans Brust. So blieben sie sitzen bis Deans Magen anfing zu knurren. Sam versuchte es zu unterdrücken, fing dann aber doch an leise zu lachen.

„Lach nicht" grummelte Dean. Sam konnte nicht mehr und lachte laut los während er etwas Abstand zwischen sich und dem Älteren brachte. „Das ist nicht komisch. Wir haben noch nichts gegessen" meinte Dean, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass er ebenfalls zu grinsen begann.

„Doch…doch das ist es" lachte Sam. Nun konnte auch der Blonde nicht mehr und lachte befreit mit. „Sorry" nuschelte Sam nach einer Weile und wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Dean zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn.

„Ist alles gut?" fragte der Jüngere während er über Deans Wange strich.  
Der Älter nickte lächelnd. „Ja, dank dir. Du machst alles wieder gut."


	9. Chapter 9

Als Deans Magen erneut knurrte stand Sam auf und zuckte kurz zusammen. „Was ist?" wollte Dean erschrocken wissen. „Nichts. Hat dir nach dem ersten Mal nicht der Hintern weh getan? Ich hab es vorher nur noch nicht gespürt" meinte Sam und winkte lächelnd ab.

Dean stand auf und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Doch, hat er. Aber das geht bald vorbei und wir können bis dahin die Rollen tauschen" meinte er. Sam nickte „Gefällt mir. Aber zuerst bekommst du was zu Essen."

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten sie damit sich als Paar aneinander zu gewöhnen und sich die Stadt, in der sie für das nächste halbe Jahr lebten, anzusehen.

Am Sonntag, bevor der Alltag beginnen würde fuhren sie eine Stadt weiter und gingen ins Kino. Sie deckten sich mit Cola, Popcorn und Lakritze ein und schmusten in der letzen Reihe herum. Auf dem Nachhauseweg sprachen sie darüber wer was vom Film mitbekommen hatte, was bei beiden nicht viel war.

An Sams ersten Schultag wollte Dean ihn bringen, aber der Jüngere winkte ab. „Dean, Bobby hat dich hier um zu arbeiten. Also tu das. Ich komm schon klar" meinte er und küsste den Älteren zärtlich.

Dean seufzte. „Ich will aber sehen wo du den ganzen Tag über bist. Die Schule ist das Einzige was wir uns nicht angesehen haben. Warum eigentlich nicht?" „Weil es nicht so wichtig war. Ich hab einen Fußweg von 10 Minuten. Das schaff ich. Du kannst deine Mittagspause später machen und mich abholen. Okay?" meinte Sam.

„Na gut. Dann halt so. Hast du alles?" wollte Dean wissen und der Jüngere nickte.

Sam musste schnell feststellen, dass Bobby nicht den besten Ruf in der Stadt hatte. Nachdem er die Geschichte des Neffen erzählt hatte, waren Säufer, Herumtreiber und Nichtsnutz noch die harmlosesten Bezeichnungen, die er über den Älteren zu hören bekam.

Auch die Lehrer sahen ihn alle komisch an als sie hörten, dass er bei Bobby Singer wohnte.

Nach dem Unterrichtsschluss, konnte Sam schon von dem Haupteingang aus den Impala sehen. Als er auf diesen zu ging stieg Dean aus und kam ihm entgegen. „Hey mein Süßer. Darf ich dich hier küssen?" meinte der Ältere.

Sam sah ihn erstaunt an. „Ja klar. Warum nicht?" „Weil du hier zur Schule gehst und mit diesen Typen den ganzen Tag verbringen musst. Wenn du nicht willst, dass wir hier offen zeigen das wir zusammen sind verstehe ich das" erklärte Dean und sah Sam an.

Der Jüngere ging einen Schritt vor und nahm Dean in den Arm. „Ich will zeigen, dass wir zusammen sind" lächelte er und küsste ihn liebevoll. „Hy" grinste Dean. „Hy" erwiderte Sam gleich.

Die Blicke er Anderen ignorierend nahm Sam Deans Hand und sie gingen nebeneinander zum Wagen. „Wie war dein Tag?" wollte Sam wissen. Dean lachte kurz. „Bobby hat mich nach zwei Stunden weggeschickt. Ich war in Gedanken nur bei dir und wie es dir gehen würde. Absolut keine Chance auf Konzentration. Ich hab mir dann eine alte Schrottkarre vorgenommen und diese angefangen zu zerlegen."

Sam sah ihn streng an. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen. Ich bin nicht dein kleiner Bruder, ich bin dein Freund und Partner. Ich komm schon klar und wenn nicht weiß ich mir zu helfen. Ich werde auch nichts vor dir verheimlichen. Okay?"

Dean blieb stehen und sah ihn an. „Ja ich weiß. Aber ich werde mir immer um dich Sorgen machen. Auch als meinen Partner. Einfach weil ich dich liebe. Das ist doch ganz normal." Sam nickte. „Schon, aber nicht wenn es deine Arbeit beeinflusst."

„Jetzt wo ich weiß wo du bist und die Leute hier ganz in Ordnung aussehen bin ich auch beruhigter." Sam küsste ihn kurz, bevor sie einstiegen. „Gehen wir was Essen? Ich hab noch ne Stunde" meinte Dean vom Fahrersitz. Sam nickte zustimmend.

„Wie war dein Tag?" wollte nun der Ältere wissen.  
„Ganz in Ordnung. Schule halt. Die sind hier mit dem Stoff noch nicht ganz so weit wie die im Internat. Also ist es für mich gerade nur Wiederholung. Mit den Anderen hatte ich noch nicht so viel zu tun, aber von Bobby haben sie alle eine geschlossene Meinung und die ist nicht gerade gut" erzählte er.

Dean parkte gerade bei einem Diner. „Welche Meinung?" wollte er wissen, als er die Zündung ausschaltete. Sam hob eine Schulter und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. „Er wäre nutzlos und würde total zurückgezogen leben. Keiner von denen kennt ihn wirklich. Ich hab heute alles Mögliche über ihn gehört und nichts davon war nett."

„Ich finde ihn in Ordnung und das nicht nur wegen dem was er für uns getan hat" meinte Dean und wollte aussteigen. Sam folgte ihm. „Ich doch auch und wenn der Rest das nicht sieht ist es mir egal. Ihm ist sicher klar was über ihn geredet wird und es stört ihn offensichtlich nicht."

„Denke ich auch. Na komm, ich hab Hunger" lächelte Dean und sie gingen wieder Hand in Hand weiter.

Als sie zurück zum Schrottplatz kamen stand ein Pick Up mit getönten Scheiben in der Einfahrt, aber niemand war zu sehen. Dean fuhr darum herum und Sam sah sich den Wagen dabei genauer an. Er konnte einige Umbauten erkennen, die bestimmt nicht zur Verschönerung beitrugen.

Da Dean aber nicht weiter darauf reagierte, beschloss es der Jüngere auch nicht zu tun.

Es stellte sich so etwas wie eine Alltagsroutine ein. Am Vormittag war Sam in der Schule und Dean arbeitete. Je nach Sams Schulschluss machte Dean Pause und holte den Jüngeren ab. Am Nachmittag machte Sam den Haushalt und sorgte dafür, dass sie etwas zu Essen hatten, während Dean wieder arbeitet.

Den Abend gestalteten sie je nach Lust und Laune.

Nach etwa einem Monat war Sam in der Stadt um Pizza zu besorgen. Mit zwei Schachteln in der Hand ging er ins Wohnzimmer, wo Dean diese gleich freudig entgegen nahm. „Du bist der Beste!" lächelte er und küsste den Jüngeren.

„Ich weiß" grinste Sam und ging zum Kühlschrank um etwas zu trinken zu holen. Als sie kauend am Esstisch saßen sah Sam seinen Freund fragend an. „Wasch isch?" wollte der mit vollem Mund wissen.

„Wenn du mich voll spukst machst du eine Woche lang die Wäsche" drohte Sam. Dean schluckte runter. „Okay, sorry. Was ist los?" meinte er. „Was sind das für komische Typen, die bei Bobby ein- und ausgehen und warum hängen in seinem Arbeitszimmer fünf verschiedene Telefone an der Wand?"

Dean sah ihn an. „Du warst in seinem Arbeitszimmer? Wann?" wollte er wissen. „Ich bin vorbeigegangen als ihr mich vor ein paar Tagen in den Keller geschickt habt um etwas zu holen. Da war die Türe offen." Dean nickte. „Welche Typen?" fragte er.

„Ach komm schon Dean! Du bist den ganzen Tag hier am Gelände und willst mir sagen das dir nicht aufgefallen ist, dass hier ständig Leute bei Bobby ganz selbstverständlich herumlaufen?" wollte er wissen.

Dean legte sein Pizzastück weg und legte das Kinn auf die Hände. „Ja schon, aber ich hab nur meine Arbeit gemacht und das nicht beachtet." Sam nickte und sah ihn auffordernd an weiterzusprechen.

„Also gut" gab sich der Blonde geschlagen. „Die Autos die Bobby hier zur Reparatur hat, haben alle merkwürdige Schäden. Außerdem hab ich in den Bücher gesehen, dass die Aufträge nirgendwo erscheinen. Er hatte seit Monaten keinen offiziellen Auftrag mehr, aber ich hab trotzdem jede Menge Arbeit."

„Wovon lebt er dann und rechtfertigt den Schrottplatz?" fragte Sam sich laut. Dean zuckte überfragt die Schultern. „Wir sollten ihn fragen" meinte der Jüngere. Dean sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Dean, ich bin ihm auch dankbar für alles was er für uns tut und er ist der Einzige deiner leiblichen Familie den du kennst. Aber ich will trotzdem wissen wo wir hier hineingeraten könnten" meinte Sam eindringlich.

Der Ältere seufzte und schob den Teller vor sich weg. Der Appetit war ihm vergangen. „Okay. Wenn du fertig bist gehen wir rüber zu ihm" lenkte er ein. Sam stand auf. „Ich bin fertig. Gehen wir."

Als Bobby die Jungs vor seiner Tür sah ließ er sie überrascht rein. „Hab heute nicht mehr mit euch gerechnet" meinte er und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Stören wir?" fragte Dean und griff nach Sams Hand.

Der Bärtige schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Ich warte nur auf einen Anruf den ich annehmen muss. Dauert aber nicht lange. Braucht ihr was?" „Wir würden dich gerne was fragen" kam es von Sam.

Bobby zeigte in die Küche und als alle drei saßen sah er die Jungs fragend an. „Was ist hier los und lüg uns nicht an. Ich hab Sam hierher gebracht weil ich dir vertraue und irgendwie frag ich mich ob das ein Fehler war" fing Dean an.

„Hier ist für euch mit Sicherheit einer der sichersten Orte die es gibt. Glaubt mir" meinte Bobby. „Dann erkläre uns warum hier ständig Leute ein- und aus gehen und warum du anscheinend Tag und Nacht irgendwie aktiv bist. Warum die Autos, die Dean repariert nirgendwo aufscheinen und die vielen Telefone in deinem Arbeitszimmer" mischte sich der Jüngste der Drei wieder ein.

Wortlos stand Bobby auf, stellte drei Schnapsgläser auf den Tisch und griff zu einer Flasche Whisky, die auf der Anrichte stand. „Whoa halt mal! Sam ist erst siebzehn. Er trinkt den nicht" rief Dean und hob die Hände abwährend.

Bobby sah ihn ernst an. „Der Kleine hier schläft mit dir, er geht zur Schule, führt dir den Haushalt so nebenbei und sorgt auch so gut wie alleine dafür das ihr was zu Essen habt. Also Dean, er wird mit uns was trinken wenn ich euch erklären soll was hier los ist. Denn dann werden wir alle drei einen brauchen."

Dean sah ihn fassungslos an. Sam legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel, während Bobby einschenkte. Der Jüngste musste schmunzeln als er ein nur halb volles Glas vorgestellt bekam.


	10. Chapter 10

„Gut Jungs. Ich werde euch sagen was ihr wissen müsst um beruhigt hier bleiben zu können. Ich werde aber auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass ihr irgendetwas damit zu tun habt. Ist das klar?" fing Bobby an.

Sam und Dean nickten erwartungsvoll.

„Es gibt Leute für die gilt weder das Gesetz, noch irgendeine Art von Ordnung. Solche Typen hinterlassen eine Spur der Verwüstung hinter sich und niemand kümmert sich um die Geschädigten oder Hinterbliebenen. Die kommen dann zu uns, oder wir finden sie. Wo die Gerichte aufhören oder wegschauen, fangen wir an."

„Ihr?" fragte Dean nach, der seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. Bobby nickte.

„Es gibt viele. Sie haben die unterschiedlichsten Ausbildungen, Vergangenheiten und Motivationen. Wir bewegen uns am Rande, oder außerhalb der Legalität und wir halten uns so bedeckt wie möglich. Es ist kein guter, oder dankbarer Job. Aber jemand muss ihn machen."

„Welche Rolle spielst du dabei?" wollte Sam wissen.

„Hier ist so etwas wie eine Zentrale. Ich bin nicht mehr da draußen, sondern helfe denen dort. Entweder mit meiner Erfahrung, meinem Wissen oder Kontakten. Wir sind zu fünft im ganzen Land. Wir sind die Agenten und draußen sind die Jäger."

„Sorry, aber das klingt alles ganz schön schräg" meinte Dean zweifelnd.

„Glaub es oder nicht. Mehr bekommst du von mir nicht. Den Schrottplatz hab ich nur noch als Tarnung und als Grund um unbemerkt in der Stadt bleiben zu können. Dadurch können die Jäger hier immer mal wieder untertauchen wenn es brenzlig wird, oder sie von der Bildfläche verschwinden müssen."

„Moment! Dean arbeitet hier. Du hast ihn einen Arbeitsvertrag unterschreiben lassen. Du hast ihn damit doch schon in das ganze Schauspiel hineingezogen" kam es aufgeregt von Sam. „Nein Kleiner. Mit Dean ist alles legal. Dafür haben wir gute und ehrliche Anwälte, die immer wieder für uns einspringen."

Bobby sah den Blonden an. „Wenn du dich dafür entscheidest nicht wieder auf das College zu gehen würde ich dir anbieten den Schrottplatz auf dich zu überschreiben. Du kannst daraus machen was und wie du es willst. Nur aber mit der Bedienung Aufträge von uns auszuführen, aber nicht anzugeben. Wenn du das College weitermachen willst, tu das und mein Angebot gilt für später. Wenn du das gar nicht willst, auch gut."

Dean schluckte und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.  
Sam sah von einem zum Anderen.  
Bobby hob sein Glas.

„Ich hab euch gerne bei mir, ganz egal wie es sich mit euren Eltern noch entwickelt. Ihr könnte hier immer unterkommen und wenn es Probleme gibt habt ihr eine ganze Organisation zur Hilfe hinter euch. Erwartet nicht so etwas, oder ähnliches jemals wieder aus meinem Mund zu hören."

Sam und Dean hoben grinsend ihr Glas und sie stießen an. „So und jetzt bring deinen Freund ins Bett. Wer weiß wie er auf den Drink reagiert. Ich hab auch noch zu arbeiten" brummte der Bärtige und stand auf.

Ganz in Gedanken gingen Sam und Dean zurück in ihre Wohnung. „Was hältst du davon?" wollte Sam wissen. „Wovon genau?" fragte Dean und ging vor ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sich auf das Bett setzte.

Sam folgte ihm und setzte sich daneben. „Von dieser guter Bube, böser Bube Sache von der Bobby da geredet hat. Und, dass er dir das Angebot mit dem Schrottplatz gemacht hat" meinte er.

Dean sah ihn an. „Ich weiß nicht. Ganz ehrlich, ich hab keine Ahnung was ich davon halten soll. Ich frag mich auch ob meine Eltern da irgendwie mit drin hängen." Sam küsste ihn kurz. „Frag ihn. Er weiß es und wird dir bestimmt antworten."

Dean nickte. „Okay, aber nicht mehr heute. Lass uns schlafen gehen."

Als sie nebeneinander im Bett lagen kuschelte sich Dean an den Jüngeren und sah ihn reuevoll an. „Was ist?" wollte Sam wissen. „Mach ich wirklich nichts im Haushalt?" wollte Dean wissen. Sam lachte kurz. „Nein. Also nicht wirklich viel. Du kommst am Abend rein und da ich die Zeit dann mit dir und nicht mit Hausarbeit verbringen will mach ich es in der Zeit davor" erklärte er.

„Mir ist das gar nicht aufgefallen. Wie kommt es das du an all das denkst? Ich bin der Ältere, wir sind gleich aufgewachsen und wurden gleich erzogen. Ich hab aber keine Ahnung was ich genau alles tun müsste. Es ist immer alles gemacht und sauber. Wie bei Mum."

Sam schreckte zurück. „Mum? Geht's noch? Ich bin ganz bestimmt nicht Mum" entrüstete er sich mit großen Augen. Dean lachte und ging in Deckung. „War ja nur so ein Vergleich. Was sollte ich auch mit Mum im Bett?" meinte er.

Sam warf ein Kissen nach ihm. „Halt besser die Klappe, bevor du dich noch weiter rein reitest" warnte er den Älteren. Deans Augen funkelten belustigt. „Und wenn nicht?" wollte er wissen. Sam kam langsam näher. „Dann muss ich eben dafür sorgen das dein Mund etwas anderes zu tun bekommt als Blödsinn zu reden" meinte er.

Dean blieb wo er war und sah Sam herausfordernd an. „Wie willst du das machen?" Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschloss Sam Deans Lippen mit seinen eigenen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Dean vergaß, überrumpelt von Sams schneller Reaktion Luft zu holen und versuchte durch die Nase einzuatmen.

Sam hatte Erbarmen und gab ihn wieder frei. „Tief Luft holen, denn ich werde dich gleich dazu bringen das du vergisst zu atmen" versprach er. Dean sah ihn mit großen Augen an und sog scharf die Luft ein.

Sam drängte ihn auf den Rücken und befreite ihn, mit mittlerweile geübten Griffen, von seiner Schlafkleidung. Gleich darauf folgte seine Eigene und er legte sich der Länge nach auf den Älteren.

Dean grinste ihn an. „Wo ist mein kleiner, schüchterner Sammy geblieben?" fragte er scheinheilig. Sam schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Den hast du mir ausgetrieben und trau dich nicht dich zu beschweren." Dean riss gespielt die Augen auf. „Würde mir im Traum nicht einfallen."

Sam küsste den untenliegenden wieder und drängte seine Zunge zwischen die fremden und doch so vertrauten Lippen. Dean ließ ihn gewähren und spielte mit. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung löste sich der Jüngere aus dem Kuss und setzte sich auf, so dass er auf Deans Hüften saß.

„Der Anblick gefällt mir" meinte Dean und strich mit seinen Händen über Sams leicht zu sehenden Bauchmuskeln. „Das dachte ich mir" lachte Sam und schnappte sich die Hände die ihn streichelten. „Mach damit was sinnvolleres" grinste er.

Dean verstand, zog ihn näher an sich ran und bereitete ihn zügig aber trotzdem mit Vorsicht vor. Als Sam sich wieder runterbeugte sah er ihn tief in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich" sagte er. Dean zog seine Finger zurück und erwiderte den Blick. „Ich dich auch Süßer. So sehr."

Sam positionierte sich so, dass Dean in ihn eindringen konnte. Beide stöhnten befreit auf und Sam hielt kurz inne um sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Langsam fing er an sich zu bewegen, steigerte das Tempo aber ziemlich schnell.

Dean griff nach der Erregung des Jüngeren und pumpte ihn so gut es ging im gleichen Takt wie Sam sich auf- und ab bewegte. „Sam, Sam ja schneller, jetzt!" rief Dean und versuchte ihm entgegenzukommen. Sam stützte sich auf Deans Brust ab und beschleunigte das Tempo noch einmal bevor er kam.

Dean hob sein Becken und spritzte tief in Sam ab. Völlig geschafft fiel der Jüngere vorne über und landete mit dem Kopf auf Deans Brustkorb. Der schlang die Arme um ihn und wartet ab bis sie wieder normal Luft bekamen.

„Na bitte, du hast keinen Blödsinn mehr geschwafelt" kam es nach einer Weile glucksend von Sam. Dean lachte und schob ihn etwas von sich. „Ich zieh morgen das Bett ab. Lass uns jetzt einfach schlafen bevor ich wieder anfange nachzudenken" meinte er leise.

Sam sah ihn erstaunt an. „Du ziehst das Bett ab?" fragte er nach. Dean sah ihn nur kurz an. „Ja mach ich, aber von waschen hab ich nichts gesagt" meinte er und griff nach Sams Hand um ihn zurück an sich zu ziehen.

Sam lachte und kuschelte sich an. „Okay. Arbeitsteilung. Finde ich gut. Schlaf gut Dean."  
„Du auch Süßer."

Als Sam am nächsten Morgen auf dem Weg zur Schule war, klopfte Dean bei Bobby und ging einfach rein. „Guten Morgen!" rief er laut und sah in die Küche. Der Bärtige saß mit einer Tasse Kaffe und der Zeitung am Tisch und sah ihn an. „Guten Morgen?" fragte er misstrauisch nach.

Dean nickte und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Ich würde dich gerne noch was zu gestern Abend fragen" meinte er. Bobby legte die Zeitung weg. „Und was?" wollte er wissen. Der Blonde holte tief Luft. „Sind meine Eltern auch in dieser Organisation von der du da erzählt hast?"

Bobby schloss kurz die Augen bevor er verneinend den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, sind sie nicht." „Aber sie haben etwas damit zu tun, oder?" bohrte Dean weiter. Der Älter überlegte kurz. „Nicht direkt. Sie stehen eher auf der anderen Seite. Junge, ich glaub nicht dass du das wissen solltest. Ich hab keinen Kontakt zu ihnen und will auch keinen herstellen.  
Kannst du es dabei belassen?"

Dean sah ihn traurig an. „Auf der anderen Seite?" fragte er und Bobby nickte zustimmend. „Dann muss ich nicht mehr wissen. Danke das du trotzdem für uns da bist" meinte Dean und wollte wieder gehen. „Willst du einen Kaffee?" wollte Bobby wissen. Der Blonde nickte dankbar.

„Hör zu. Sam und du, ihr seid gute Jungs. Du hast nichts mit deinen leiblichen Eltern zu tun und sie nicht mit dir. Versuch das mit den Winchesters wieder hinzubekommen. Sie sind die, die sich Eltern für dich nennen dürfen" meinte Bobby.

Dean sah ihn an. „Ja und bevor Sam und ich zusammen gekommen sind war das auch gut so. Jetzt aber hänge ich irgendwie in der Luft." Der Älter schüttelte den Kopf. „Das sind zwei ganz verschiedenen Dinge und ich hoffe sie werden das auch so sehen wenn sie die Chance dazu bekommen."

„Danke" lächelte der Blonde und trank in Ruhe seinen Kaffee.


	11. Chapter 11

In der nächsten Zeit versuchte Dean seinen Partner mehr im Haushalt zu entlasten und mitzuhelfen, aber es blieb bei dem Versuch. Dean drückte sich nicht absichtlich davor, denn er wollte Sam auf keinen Fall in eine Art Frauenrolle drängen. Es hatte sich aber so etwas wie eine gemeinsame Routine eingeschlichen, mit der sich beide arrangierten und zufrieden waren.

Dean übernahm unbewusst immer mehr Aufgaben von Bobby auf dem Schrottplatz und sorgte dort für Ordnung. Zuerst räumte er den Hof auf und brachte die Lager in ein System. Dann schloss er Kontakte, telefonierte und machte Werbung.

So wurde er auch langsam zu einer kleinen, aber nicht zu unterschätzenden Konkurrenz für die örtliche Werkstatt. Bobby freute sich und ließ ihn machen. Nur die Bücher blieben nach wie vor an dem Älteren hängen. Dean weigerte sich standhaft etwas damit zu tun zu haben.

Dafür hatte Sam sein Interesse an den Zahlen entdeckt und saß immer öfter in Bobbys Arbeitszimmer, um diesen bei der Buchhaltung über die Schulter zu schauen. So lernte er auch Garth kennen.

Bobby und Sam saßen am Tisch, als plötzlich ein schlaksiger Typ mitten im Raum stand und ein überdimensional großes Grinsen im Gesicht hatte. „Bobby mein Bester" rief er laut und breitete seine Arme aus. Als er Sam sah stutze er und ließ die Arme wieder sinken.

„Oh, du hast Besuch. Ich wollte nicht stören" meinte er und sah von einen zum Anderen. Bobby stand auf. „Wir machen später weiter. Sam…" Der Jüngere sah auf. „Ich bin schon weg" sagte er schnell und wollte gehen. Dabei sah er Bobbys Besuch lange an und war sich nicht sicher was er von diesem halten sollte. Er beschloss für sich, dass es nur zwei Möglichkeiten gab, entweder man liebte oder hasste ihn und was für ihn zutraf wusste er noch nicht.

Draußen machte er sich auf die Suche nach Dean und fand ihn weit hinten am Gelände, wo dieser eine der letzten, alten Schrottkarren auseinandernahm. Langsam ging er auf ihn zu. „Hey, machst du eine Pause?" wollte er wissen. Dean sah auf und ihn erfreut an.

„Mit dir immer" lächelte er und wischte sich die Hände an einem Lappen ab. „Bist du mit Bobby schon fertig?" fragte er und strich sich mit den Fingern über die Wange. Da er dort nicht gut genug abgewischt hatte, war dort nun eine Spur aus Dreck und Öl.

Sam fing an zu lachen und ging auf ihn zu. Zärtlich nahm er den Lappen an sich und versuchte die Spuren zu entfernen. Dean sah ihm dabei in die Augen und leckte sich leicht über die Lippen. Sam schluckte und küsste ihn liebevoll.

Sofort erwiderte Dean den Kuss und drückte den Jüngeren an sich. „Sorry" nuschelte er dann leicht außer Atem. Sam sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wofür?" „Jetzt bist du auch so dreckig wie ich" erklärte der Blonde.

Sam grinste. „Ich bin gern dreckig, ganz besonders mit dir." Dean sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen fragend an. Der Jünger warf einen Blick um sie herum. Hinter ihnen waren weit und breit nur Felder und Wälder. Auf der Seite stand ein großes Gebäude und neben ihnen war das Autowrack das sie vor Blicken schützte.

Er fand das dies genug war und fuhr mit seiner Hand langsam und genüsslich in Deans Schritt. Der Älter keuchte auf. „Wow, wow, ich bin bei der Arbeit" meinte er, hielt Sam aber nicht zurück. „Dein Chef ist beschäftigt und du machst Pause" kam es von Sam, der auch wieder näher rückte.

Dean griff nach der Hüfte des Jüngeren, drehte sie beide ruckartig um und setzte Sam auf eine geschlossene Motorhaube. Sam zog ihn zu sich und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich, während sie sich gegenseitig die Hosen weit genug öffneten um hineinfassen zu können.

Beide stöhnten leise auf, als sie die Hand des Anderen auf ihrem Geschlecht spürten. „Das geht schnell, du machst mich gerade so was von an" keuchte Sam und sah Dean dabei in die Augen. Der Älter nickte nur und fing an zu pumpen. Sam folgte sofort.

Schon nach ein paar Minuten bog Sam den Rücken leicht durch und kam in Deans Hand. Dabei drückte er fest zu und brachte so auch den Älteren zum Orgasmus. Dean lehnte seine Stirn gegen Sams Brust und atmete hektisch.

„Verdammt Sammy, dass war geil. Schnell, aber geil." Sam konnte dazu nur nicken. Nachdem sie sich gesäubert hatten holte er ihnen was zu trinken. Ein Bier für Dean und für sich eine Limo.

Der Ältere achtete sehr darauf, dass Sam selten Alkohol trank und sich auch sonst seinem Alter entsprechend benehmen konnte. Er verlangte schon so viel von ihm, da wollte er wenigstens noch auf ihn aufpassen und ihm nicht die Jugend nehmen. Obwohl Sam nicht den Eindruck machte etwas zu vermissen.

Sie gingen ins Kino, zwischendurch aßen sie in einem Diner und Sam traf sich zwei Mal die Woche mit einer Lerngruppe, in der er sich wohl fühlte und auch gut aufgenommen wurde. Das er mit einem Mann zusammen war verheimlichte er nicht, hängte es aber auch nicht an die große Glocke.

Der Jüngere war in den letzten Monaten direkt aufgeblüht und wurde immer mehr zu einem gleichwertigen Partner für Dean in allen Lebenslagen. Der Brudergeschichte waren sie längst entwachsen und zwischen ihnen wuchs die Liebe und das Vertrauen zweier Menschen mit jedem Tag mehr.

„Bist du mit Bobby schon fertig?" wiederholte Dean seine Frage von vorhin. „Er hat Besuch bekommen. Einer seiner Typen denke ich mal. Ein komischer Vogel" meinte Sam und lehnte sich leicht an seinen Freund. Der schlang automatisch den Arm um ihn.

„Die sind alle komisch" lachte der Blonde. Sam nickte. „Der aber besonders. Vielleicht siehst du ihn wenn er geht." „Ja vielleicht. Ich muss weiter machen" kam es bedauernd von dem Älteren.

„Ich mach den Grill für heute Abend fertig. Holen wir Bobby dazu wenn er fertig ist?" Dean fing an zu strahlen. Vor ein paar Wochen hatte er aus alten Autoteilen einen Grill zusammengebastelt, auf den er unheimlich stolz war. Immer wenn Sam vorschlug ihn zu benutzen konnte er nicht anders als sich unheimlich zu freuen.

„Gute Idee. Du weißt wie du mich glücklich machst" meinte er. Sam küsste ihn. „Natürlich" lächelte er und ging mit den leeren Flaschen davon.

Bobby wollte eigentlich ablehnen, da Garth bis zum Morgen bei ihm bleiben sollte. Aber Sam beschloss diesen kurzerhand mit einzuladen. Am Abend machten sie es sich im Hof bequem. Dean am Grill und Sam unterhielt sich mit Garth. Bobby holte Getränke.

Sam hatte im Laufe des Gespräches entschieden das er den komischen Kerl mochte. Die andere Option war bei dessen Fröhlichkeit und Unbekümmertheit gar nicht möglich fand er. Sie aßen, lachten und hatten einen schönen Abend, wobei sie alle das Thema Bobbys Arbeit mieden.

Vor dem schlafen gehen saßen Sam und Dean auf den Stufen, vor ihrer Haustür und sahen in den Himmel. Sam legte seinen Kopf auf Deans Schulter und atmete tief durch. „Ich möchte hier bleiben" meinte er leise.

Dann richtete er sich auf und sah Dean fest in die Augen. „Wenn du das College fertig machen willst, komm ich natürlich mit aber ich würde irgendwann gerne hier leben. Nicht unbedingt auf dem Schrottplatz, aber doch in der Nähe" erklärte er.

Dean lächelte. „Das ist gut, denn das will ich auch. Ich würde Bobbys Angebot gerne annehmen und hier übernehmen. Was soll ich noch am College, hier hab ich alles was ich will. Dich, eine Arbeit die mir gefällt und einen Teil Familie."

„Jetzt müssen sich nur noch Mum und Dad dafür entscheiden uns zu akzeptieren und alles wäre perfekt" sagte Sam und schloss kurz die Augen. Dean nickte. „Ich hoffe es wirklich."

Dean fragte nach fast sechs Monaten wegen einer Woche Urlaub und Bobby ließ ihn natürlich gehen. Sie packten ein paar Sachen und fuhren zurück in ihre Heimatstadt. Unterwegs übernachteten sie einmal in einem Motel, wo sie nur nebeneinander einschliefen und wieder aufwachten.

Keiner der Beiden hatte Lust auf mehr außer ein paar Küssen und sich zu halten.

Als sie nach so langer Zeit vor der Haustür ihres Elternhauses standen klopfte ihnen das Herz bis zum Hals. Sam griff nach Deans Hand und drückte sie fest. Beide wünschten sich mit offenen Armen aufgenommen zu werden, rechneten aber nicht wirklich damit.

„Wir geben ihnen die Chance uns zu sagen was sie wollen und fahren dann wieder" meinte der Jüngere leise. Dean nickte und griff zur Klingel. Im gleichen Moment ging die Tür auf und Mary sah die Beiden überrascht an.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?" wollte sie wissen. „Hy Mum. Dürfen wir rein?" fragte Dean nervös. Mary verzog keine Mine, trat aber zur Seite, so dass Sam und Dean vorbei konnten. „John!" rief sie laut und ging ihren Söhnen nach.

Dean ging zielstrebig in die Küche und setzte sich mit Sam an den Küchentisch. Dort, wo schon immer alle wichtigen Familiengespräche geführt worden waren. John schien beim hereinkommen weniger überrascht zu sein seine Jungs zu sehen und griff in den Kühlschrank.

„Wollt ihr auch was trinken?" erkundigte er sich, ohne Sam oder Dean dabei anzusehen. „Nein danke. So wie es aussieht bleiben wir nicht lange" meinte der Jüngste der Familie und legte Dean demonstrativ die Hand auf den Oberschenkel.

Dean griff automatisch danach und hielt sie fest. Ihre Eltern warfen sich einen Blick zu. „Warum seid ihr hier?" wollte Mary wissen. „Wir wollten mit euch reden und uns zeigen" meinte Sam.

„Nach fast sieben Monaten taucht ihr aus dem Nichts auf und wollt reden? Das letzte was wir von euch gesehen haben waren ein paar Zeilen von Dean und die Abmeldung von Sam vom Internat" kam es von John, der darauf gleich einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche nahm.

„Ihr habt regelmäßig Nachrichten von uns bekommen…" fing Dean an, wurde aber von Mary unterbrochen, „Die von jedem hätten geschrieben werden können." Bevor noch einer was sagen konnte klingelte es. John ging wortlos an die Tür und kam mit zwei Polizisten zurück.

Dean erstarrte und Sam sprang auf. „Dean Winchester?" fragte einer der Uniformierten in die Runde. „Was soll das?" schrie Sam so laut, dass Mary bei dem ungewohnten Ton zusammenzuckte.


	12. Chapter 12

„Ich hab sie gerufen als ich eure Stimmen hörte. Sam, du wirst hier bleiben und weiter zur Schule gehen. Dean, du wirst dich dafür verantworten müssen, dass du Sam von uns ferngehalten hast. Wir wussten ihr kommt wieder und haben einfach nur darauf gewartet" erklärte John.

Einer der Polizisten wollte gerade zu Dean, aber Sam stellte sich vor seinen Freund. „Du hast keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst. ICH hab Dean zu allem gedrängt. ICH hab ihm keine Ruhe gelassen. ICH bin mit ihm mit, denn er hat mir die Wahl gelassen und es war die beste Entscheidung. ICH GEHE zur Schule und habe ein gutes Leben mit ihm. IHR werdet mich nie wieder sehen wenn ihr das durchzieht" fauchte er seine Eltern an.

Der Ordnungshüter sah zwischen den Familienmitgliedern herum, bis sein fragender Blick bei John hängen blieb. Der nickte nur leicht, während Mary begann zu schluchzen. „Du bist minderjährig Sam. Du bleibst hier und Dean wird in U-Haft genommen" entschied er.

Sam sah erschrocken zu Dean, der unter Schock zu stehen schien. Langsam kniete er sich vor ihn und nahm dessen Hände in seine. „Ich ruf Bobby an. Wir holen dich da raus und fahren wieder zurück, so wie wir es gesagt haben. Ich liebe dich Dean, dass weißt du und niemand kann mich davon abhalten" erklärte er eindringlich.

Mary krümmte sich bei Sams Worten und weinte hemmungslos. Sie wollte das nicht so. Alles in ihr schrie danach die Polizei hinauszuwerfen und ihre Jungs in den Arm zu nehmen. Als John und sie unzählige Male darüber sprachen, klang alles ganz einleuchtend.

Dean war der Böse und musste weg. Diesmal so, dass Sam und er nicht zusammen kommen konnten. Sam hätte Abstand und Zeit und würde erkennen wie falsch das alles war. So konnten sie wenigstens einen Sohn behalten.

Anscheinend hatten sie aber das Band zwischen ihren Söhnen und auch Sams Stärke und Entschlossenheit unterschätzt. Nie hätten sie gedacht, dass Sam sich so gegen sie stellen würde.

Auch Dean reagierte auf Sams Worte und sah ihn an. Nichts erinnerte mehr an den Jungen, den er aus dem Internat geholt hatte. Nichts erinnerte mehr an seinen kleinen Bruder. Vor sich sah er die Person die er liebte, die ihn liebte und mit der er zusammen sein wollte.

Vor sich hatte er seinen Partner, der zwar noch sehr jung war, aber trotzdem gerade hundertprozentig hinter ihm stand und für ihn kämpfte. Sogar gegen seine Eltern.

„Ich liebe dich auch. Holt mich da raus damit wir wieder in unser Leben können. Okay?" meinte er und drückte Sams Hände. Sam nickte und küsste ihn kurz. Dean stand auf und ging auf die Uniformierten zu. Ohne John oder Mary noch eines Blickes zu würdigen ließ er sich abführen.

Mary wollte ihm nach und zurückhalten, aber ihr Körper reagierte nicht und sie stand einfach nur da.

Sam sah ihm nach bis er im Polizeiwagen saß. Dann nahm er sein Handy, wählte Bobbys Nummer und ging raus. Er ignorierte das Mary zusammenbrach und auch die wütenden Rufe seines Vaters.

„Hey Bobby. Wir, Dean braucht deine Hilfe. Ich weiß du hast gerade viel zu tun, aber könntest du vielleicht…"

„Ich fahr gleich los. Bleib wo du bist Junge" unterbrach ihn der Ältere und die Leitung wurde ohne Weiteres unterbrochen. Am liebsten hätte Sam im Impala gewartet, aber da die Fahrt hierher fast einen ganzen Tag dauerte, würde ihm das zu lange werden.

Kurz überlegte er zu Castiel zu gehen, aber er wollte Dean nicht noch mehr in Schwierigkeiten bringen und auch da sein wenn Bobby kam. Schweigend ging er zurück ins Haus, ignorierte seine Eltern weiter und steuerte zielstrebig Deans ehemaliges Zimmer an.

Überrascht stellte er fest, dass alles noch genau so war wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Nur die Dean-typische Unordnung fehlte. Seufzend ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Seine Gedanken waren bei Dean.

Egal wie oft John und Mary auch zu ihm kamen, auf ihn einredeten, ihn wütend oder verzweifelt beschimpften. Er sprach kein Wort mit ihnen und weigerte sich aus dem Zimmer zu kommen.

Zwischendurch rief Bobby noch einmal an und wollte genau wissen was passiert war. Nachdem Sam ihm alles erzählt hatte war das Telefonat auch schon wieder beendet. Obwohl der Bärtige mit ihm nur die Fakten durchgegangen war, fühlte er sich nach dem Gespräch besser.

Er wusste Bobby würde sie nicht im Stich lassen und alle Hebel in Bewegung setzten, die er zur Verfügung hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil zu seinen Eltern vertraute er ihm bedingungslos was Dean und sich anging.

Erst als das typische Dröhnen von einem von Bobby letzten Schrottautos zu hören war stand er auf. Unten hörte er schon aufgeregte Stimmen und ging darauf zu. „Hey Bobby. Gut das du da bist" sagte er mit fester Stimme und sah den Älteren dankbar an.

„Schon gut Junge. Geh nach draußen und warte dort auf mich. Ich rede noch mit deinen Eltern und dann holen wir Dean." Ohne auf Johns Protest zu achten nickte Sam und ging davon ohne sich umzusehen.

„Was fällte ihnen ein? Wer sind sie? Sam ist unser Sohn und minderjährig. Er geht nirgendwo hin und schon gar nicht mit einem Fremden" schimpfte das Winchester Familienoberhaupt.

„Jetzt hören sie mir einmal genau zu. Anstatt das Sam in Ruhe und mit Vernunft mit ihnen reden konnte musste er mich rufen um ihm und Dean zu helfen. Sie haben alles falsch gemacht was es gibt. Als die Jungs zu mir gekommen sind waren sie unübersehbar ineinander verschossen und konnten sonst nirgendwo hin. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Durch die Ablehnung von hier wurden sie gezwungen zusammen zu wachsen. Sam hat sich in den letzten Monaten vom kleinen Bruder und Deans Bewunderer zu einem gleichwertigen Partner für ihren Adoptivsohn entwickelt.

Dean wurde vom großen Bruder und Beschützer zu einem liebevollen und rücksichtsvollen Partner für Sam. Spätestens jetzt haben sie beide verloren. Hätten sie abgewartet und etwas toleranter reagiert, wer weiß, vielleicht wären sie heute nicht mehr zusammen.

So aber wurden sie untrennbar und eine Einheit. Ich freu mich für die Beiden und werde für sie da sein. Etwas, dass eigentlich die Eltern tun sollten."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten und mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck drehte sich Bobby um und ging zu Sam, der schon im Impala saß. Er nickte dem Jüngeren zu und folgte ihm dann zur Polizeistation.

John und Mary konnten gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie sie wieder alleine waren. John bekam einen Wutanfall und zertrümmerte die Esszimmerstühle, während Mary einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitt und von der Rettung ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden musste.

Außer den unmittelbaren Nachbarn bekam das allerdings niemand mehr mit.

Sam parkte direkt vor dem Eingang des Präsidiums während Bobby in eine Seitenstraße fuhr. Als er auf den Impala zuging, stand der Jüngere schon davor. „Was denkst du was du hier machst? Setz dich wieder da rein" meinte Bobby und zeigte von Sam auf den Wagen.

„Was? Nein! Ich geh mit. Dean ist da drinnen" protestierte Sam. „Hör zu Kleiner. Ich hab euch Jungs versprochen für euch da zu sein, aber auch euch nicht in mein Leben hineinzuziehen. Ich kann nicht da reinspazieren und Dean ohne irgendwelche Tricks rausbekommen. Also bleibst du schön hier und machst dich unsichtbar. Die Leute kennen dich als seinem Bruder und das kann ich gerade nicht gebrauchen" bestimmte der Ältere und sah Sam ungeduldig an.

Der Jüngere gab sich geschlagen und stieg wieder ein. Bobby sah noch kurz an sich runter und nickte Sam dann zu. Zerknitterte Anzugshose, weißes Hemd und ein nicht einmal gespielter gestresster Gesichtsaudruck mussten reichen um Dean wieder zu bekommen.

Im Eingangsbereich saßen ein paar junge Polizisten an ihren Schreibtischen und schauten mehr oder weniger begeistert auf ihre Arbeit. Bobby grinste verschlagen. Mit denen hätte er leichtes Spiel und er freute sich direkt darauf einmal wieder etwas direkt zu erledigen und nicht nur die Anweisungen zu geben.

„Mit wem muss ich reden wenn ich zu Dean Winchester will?" rief er laut in den Raum. Eine Beamtin sah hoch und musterte ihn, bevor sie ihn zu sich winkte. „Was wollen sie von ihm?" fragte sie ohne ihn richtig anzusehen. Er setzte sich unaufgefordert auf einen Stuhl.

„Ich nehme ihn mit." „Bitte was?" Sie sah Bobby irritiert an und auf einmal hatte er ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Hat ihnen niemand Bescheid gesagt?" wollte er wissen. Die Polizistin schüttelte den Kopf. Bobby sprang auf.

„Was soll das schon wieder? Meine Enkelin wird heute sieben und hat mich schon drei Mal angerufen wo ich bin. Und wo bin ich? Ich bin hier weil ich zugestimmt habe den Jungen noch schnell abzuholen und zu uns zu bringen. Rufen sie meinen Vorgesetzten an und klären sie das schnell. Sonst bin ich hier weg und sie bleiben auf dem ganzen Mist alleine sitzen" rief er theatralisch und funkelte die Beamtin zornig an.

Eingeschüchtert nickte sie zögerlich. „Okay, aber wer sind sie?" wollte sie wissen. Bobby setzte sich wieder und atmete genervt durch. „Ich bin von der Jugendwohlfahrt. Wir haben Dean unter Beobachtung seit er bei den Winchesters ist. Die armen Teufel haben ja keine Ahnung wen sie sich da ins Haus geholt haben. Aber er war noch so klein und wir hatten die Hoffnung, dass er es schaffen könnte" erklärte er bereitwillig.

„Aha und wer ist er?" fragte sie skeptisch. „Seine Familie besteht aus einer langen Reihe von Verbrechern, Dealern und sonstigen miesen Typen. Wir haben ihn da raus geholt und er wurde zur Adoption freigegeben. Mit der Bedienung ihn zu uns zu holen wenn er auffällig werden sollte. Seine Akte sollte schon lange hier sein. Also, was ist? Rufen sie nun an oder soll ich gehen?"


	13. Chapter 13

Sie nahm die Visitenkarte, die Bobby ihr gab entgegen und wählte die angegebene Nummer. Nach einem kurzen Telefonat, wo am anderen Ende Garth war, surrte das Fax und mehrere Blätter kamen durch.  
„Okay, ich informiere noch schnell meinen Chef und dann ist alles geklärt" meinte die Polizistin hastig und stand auf. „Aber schnell! Ich will endlich nach Hause!" rief er ihr nach und grinste unauffällig.  
´Das war ja einfacher als gedacht. Garth scheint mittlerweile ja doch was gelernt zu haben´ dachte er bei sich. Er bildete den Jüngeren gerade als seinen Nachfolger und Gehilfen aus. Sam wäre ihm da zwar lieber gewesen, aber er wollte den Jungen wirklich nicht mit all dem belasten.  
Für ihn wünschte sich Bobby eine ruhige und normale Zukunft mit Dean. Da Garth auf der Straße immer wieder sich oder andere ins Gefängnis oder in Lebensgefahr brachte, holte er ihn zu sich und versuchte ihn vom Jäger zum Agenten zu machen.  
Keine zehn Minuten später kam ein älterer Beamter mit Dean nach vorne. Der Blonde schaute betont feindselig drein um ja nicht zu zeigen wie erleichtert er war Bobby zu sehen.  
„Er gehört euch. Ich weiß nicht wann oder warum, aber die Anzeige wurde zurückgezogen" erklärte der Polizist und stieß Dean in Bobbys Richtung. Der Ältere fing ihn auf und musterte ihn kurz. Dean nickte ihm zu als Zeichen das alles in Ordnung war.  
„Gut, dann kann ich endlich Feierabend machen" brummte der Bärtige und zog Dean mit sich nach draußen. Dort gab er Sam sofort das Zeichen im Wagen zu bleiben und ihm zu folgen. Schweren Herzens sprang der Jüngere nicht sofort auf Dean zu und sah ihn nur kurz mit einem Lächeln an.  
„Wir müssen erst weiter weg sein, damit ihr euch begrüßen könnt" meinte Bobby leise und führte Dean zu seinem Wagen. Nach etwa einer Stunde fuhr Bobby auf den Parkplatz eines Diners. Dean sprang sofort raus und lief zum Impala, der daneben zu stehen kam.  
„Dean!" rief Sam laut und sofort lagen sie sich in den Armen. Nachdem sie sich liebevoll geküsst hatten sahen sie dankbar zu Bobby. „Oh nein. Ich weiß ihr seid dankbar, aber ich will jetzt keine Schnulze hören. Ladet mich zum Essen ein, dann passt das" kam es abwehrend vom Älteren, der sich umdrehte und in das Lokal ging.  
Während des Essens beschlossen sie sich ein Motel zu suchen und erst am nächsten Tag weiter zu fahren. Bobby war mittlerweile fast zwei Tag auf den Beinen und auch Sam und Dean hatten nicht viel Schlaf in den letzten Tagen.  
„Ich ruf Cas an und frag ob er was mitbekommen hat" meinte Dean als sie geduscht auf dem Doppelbett saßen. Sam nickte nur dazu und kuschelte sich an den Älteren. Ja er war stark gewesen und stand hinter Dean und ihrer Beziehung. Aber gerade fühlte er sich einfach nur so jung wie er auch noch war und brauchte Deans Nähe.  
Das Telefonat war schnell beendet. Deans bester Freund stand nach wie vor hinter ihnen und sie telefonierten regelmäßig miteinander. Castiel versprach das Elternhaus der Beiden im Auge zu behalten und sich in den nächsten Tagen zu melden.  
Als Dean das Handy auf den Nachtisch gelegt hatte zog Sam ihn sofort zu sich und küsste ihn fest. Der Blonde schlang die Arme um ihn und ihre Körper wurden eng zusammengepresst. „Nicht nahe genug. Bitte Dean, schlaf mit mir" flüsterte Sam und sah Dean dabei flehend an.  
Der Ältere nickte und fing an sie beide auszuziehen. Langsam und liebevoll küsste er jede Stelle an Sams Körper an die er ran kam, während der Jüngere einfach nur die Gefühle, die ihn überfluteten genoss.  
Sie hatten mittlerweile schon einiges im Bett probiert. Aber Sam blieb lieber der Passive, während Dean die aktive Rolle nach wie vor besser gefiel. Natürlich tauschten sie hin und wieder, was auch beide immer genossen aber im Normalfall ließ Sam sich nehmen.  
Dean kroch wieder auf Kopfhöhe mit Sam und zog ihn an dessen Kinn liebevoll zu sich. „Danke für alles. Ich liebe dich" hauchte er lächelnd bevor er ihn sanft küsste. Der Jüngere schlang seine Arme um Deans Nacken und seufzte zufrieden.  
Wie auf Kommando öffneten sie ihre Münder und keuchten auf als sich ihre Zungen berührten. Sie hatten keine Eile und genossen es zusammen zu sein. Dean fuhr immer wieder durch Sams etwas längere Haare und krallte sich daran fest während Sam sein Becken an Deans rieb.  
„Sammy. Ich will in dir sein. Gleich, ohne großes Vorspiel" grummelte der Ältere erregt. Sam nickte. „Ich brauch nicht viel" meinte er leise und küsste Dean wieder ohne einen Millimeter Platz zwischen sie beide zu lassen.  
Dean überzeugte sich und drang mit einem Finger in Sam ein, was absolut kein Problem darstellte. Schnell kamen ein zweiter und auch ein dritter hinzu, bis der Jüngere anfing zu zittern.  
„Komm schon Dean, langsam kannst du auch noch machen wenn ich dich endlich in mir spüren kann" bettelte er leise und sah den Älteren dabei verschleiert in die ebenfalls trüben Augen. Dean rollte sie beide so, dass er auf Sam zum Liegen kam. Während sie sich nicht aus den Augen ließen drang er langsam in ihn ein.  
Sam bog den Kopf nach hinten und schlang die Beine um Deans Hüften. Der Blonde küsste zärtlich Sams Hals und leckte ein paar Mal über den hervorstehenden Adamsapfel. Dieser quittierte die Behandlung mit einem befreiten Stöhnen.  
Langsam und in einem gleichmäßigen Tempo stieß Dean immer wieder zu, während ihre Lippen sich nur kurz zum Luft holen trennten. Sie keuchten, stöhnten und schwitzten aber keiner wollte, dass es zu Ende ging und beide zögerten den erlösenden Orgasmus so lange hinaus wie es ging.  
Dean verlagerte sein Gewicht auf das andere Bein und traf somit in einem anderen Winkel in Sam, so dass dieser Sterne sah und ohne Vorwarnung aufschrie, während er heftig kam. Dean war so überrascht das er sich auch nicht länger zurückhalten konnte.  
Erschöpft wollte er sich zur Seite rollen, aber Sam zog ihn einfach auf sich und schlang die Arme wieder um ihn. „Ich werde alles tun damit wir eine Zukunft haben Dean. Ich wusste es am Anfang nicht aber jetzt bin ich mir absolut sicher. Ich will niemanden außer dir, ich will mit dir zusammen sein und mit dir auch so alt wie möglich werden" sagte er liebevoll.  
Dean sah ihn überrascht an. „Ich weiß. Süßer, spätestens seit gestern weiß ich das" lächelte er und küsste den Jüngeren zärtlich. Wie sie waren drehten sie sich auf die Seite und schliefen tatsächlich ein.  
Zurück auf dem Schrottplatz bedankten sie sich ehrlich bei Garth und setzten sich mit Bobby an einen Tisch.  
„Ich würde dein Angebot gerne annehmen und den Schrottplatz übernehmen. Aber zuerst macht Sam die Schule fertig und geht auf ein College. Wenn das in der Nähe ist bleiben wir gleich hier und sonst kommen wir wieder wenn er fertig ist. Was hältst du davon?" meinte Dean und sah den Bärtigen offen an.  
Bobby schmunzelte. „Ich freu mich euch weiter bei mir zu haben. Die Umstände sind zwar nicht schön aber ich würde sagen wir machen das Beste daraus."  
Sam und Dean strahlten.

Fin und Aus


End file.
